Blind Ambitions
by GreatOne
Summary: Sequel to Endless Night. A new Empress rises from the ashes to challenge the New Republic
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Ambitions**

The door to the Solo apartment buzzed, and Han called out to Threepio, "Get that, will ya, Goldenrod? I'm kinda busy here." Carefully, the blind Corellian returned to changing his daughter's diaper, wishing Chewie would hurry up and get back from the store. How could they possibly be out of diapers already? It was only a few days ago they had hauled what seemed like twenty new diaper boxes into the apartment. Han pressed down the self-sealing strip, and ran his hands over the bulky panties, double checking his work. Then he gently picked Jaina up, and placed her back into the crib with her brother. "There you go, kiddo, all nice and clean." He reached over, lightly running his fingers across his son's face, smiling at the sound of the child softly cooing. His children. He'd survived a year and a half of blindness, gotten married, and become the father of twins. Sometimes, he even amazed himself.

"Master Solo?" Threepio called into the nursery. "There is a visitor at the door asking to speak to you."

Han turned away from the crib and faced the droid. "Who is it?"

"She says her name is Massy Wennit, and she is quite insistent. Shall I tell her to leave? She is waiting in the lobby."

Massy Wennit. For some reason, the name sounded familiar to Han. "No, I'll go talk to her. You stay here and keep your photoreceptors tuned on the twins."

"Most certainly, Master Solo. Although I'm not programmed as a nanny droid, I certainly do appreciate all the trust you place in my abilities to - " The golden droid stopped talking as Han exited the room and walked down the hallway. "How very rude!"

The lobby was an entryway into the Solos' apartment. It was somewhere guests could wait without standing in the public outer hallway, yet they needed to enter a second, locked doorway to actually be inside the spacious apartment. Security cameras recorded those inside this lobby area, so Leia, Chewie or Threepio could view whoever was waiting before unlocking the door. Han didn't have that luxury - he stopped near the closed doorway and hesitated for a second. Chewie would want him to wait until he returned, and Leia wouldn't be happy at all that Han would meet a total stranger without backup. Han hadn't changed _that_ much since his blindness, however. He reached up, pressing the 'open' button, listening as the door slid open, and instantly smelling cloyingly sweet perfume. "Can I help you?"

"So, Captain Solo," a gushing, feminine voice reached his ears. "It's so very nice to finally meet you! I can't tell you how many times I've left messages with your wife at her office, but she's always too busy to return my calls."

The stranger touched Han's arm, and he backed away in reaction to the invasion of his personal space. It was the voice that finally allowed Han to place the name. He'd listened to this woman many times interviewing various high placed politicians, celebrities and sports stars, even long before the fall of the Empire. He could picture what she looked like in his mind. Massy Wennit was in her fifties, with silver-blue hair piled high atop her head; tall and fashionably thin, eyes lined with far too much blue makeup the same shade as her hair, a rather pointy long nose and puffy purple-lined lips. Han could have kicked himself for not placing the name faster. Leia was going to kill him for answering the door.

"Yeah, Leia's been kinda busy," Han said dryly. "Running around the galaxy as a New Republic ambassador keeps her pretty booked."

"Not to mention having six-month old twins!" the woman breathed, moving closer to Solo.

"That, too."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

_Not really._ "I guess."

"I'd so like to interview you and your wife on my holo-program, 'The Movers of the Galaxy, with Massy Wennit'. Have you heard of it? I'm sure you have.. I've interviewed hundreds of important people, and interviewing you and your wife would be a real jewel in my crown, so to speak. Your wife is so beautiful and so very influential, and you... well you are so a story unto yourself, aren't you? So what do you think?"

Actually, Han was wondering about how many times she could insert the word 'so' into a conversation. "If you give me your holo-ID, I'll be sure to pass the message to my beautiful wife."

The woman laughed. "I've heard about your famous sense of humor, Captain. It's so nice to know you haven't lost it."

_Famous? _"Why would I have lost it?" Han asked smoothly, knowing he was putting the woman on the defensive.

"Ah, um, well, you know.... marriage, babies..." He could hear her shifting on her feet. "The things I'd like to interview you about."

"I'm the only guy in the galaxy that's gotten married and had kids in the past year? Wow, I didn't know I was such an anomaly."

"You don't take any bantha dung, do you Solo?" Wennit replied, her voice changing from a fame-struck fan to pure business. "Let me be more direct. Your life is of vast interest to the citizens of the New Republic. A blind smuggler that marries a Princess, and travels the galaxy with his Jedi brother-in-law looking for Force-sensitives. You are rather unique, and I'd pay you very well for a live holo-interview."

Han wondered how this woman knew about his travels with Luke. For the past six months, since the twins were born, he'd spent most of his time on Coruscant, while Luke was busy training the few Force-sensitives they'd found scattered throughout the galaxy. A grand total of four beings. Han suspected either the old Twi'lek Jedi Oloppa had been mistaken about Han being able to attract Force-sensitives, or Force-sensitives were very few and far between. "I don't need your money, Miss Wennit," Han said, trying to remain polite. "And I don't want to be interviewed, either. Have a nice day." Han started to turn to reenter the apartment.

"I don't give up easily, Captain. You'll be hearing from me again - in some way."

Han heard the outer door open. For a moment he thought Massy Wennit was departing, then he heard a growling wuff - Chewie was returning with the diapers. *Is there a problem here, Han?*

"Nah.... Miss Wennit was just leaving. Right?"

"For the moment."

He could hear her sharp heels clicking as they echoed down the corridor. "My life never gets boring, does it, pal?" Han asked Chewie with a shake of his head.

* * *

Luke entered the office of his sister, Ambassador Leia Organa-Solo, and smiled at her as she spoke by holo-comm to a Senator from Nal Hutta. After a while, the Hutt angrily cut the connection, obviously not hearing what he wanted. Leia sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking up at Luke. "This has been one of those days, and it's only lunchtime."

The Jedi sat down in a nerf chair in front of her cluttered desk. "What did you need to see me about?"

"I just heard a rumor from the Imperial Regions, and I thought you might be interested." Leia bit her lower lip nervously. "Apparently, the Empire has new leader."

"Another Moff?" Luke questioned, raising his eyebrow. Moffs seemed to be cropping up on a weekly basis, declaring themselves the new ruler of the Imperial Regions. Fortunately for the New Republic, that resulted in internal bickering, battles and assassinations among the Imperials. If they fought amongst themselves, it left little time to bother the New Republic.

"No, it's a woman."

"A woman?" Luke repeated in surprise. Palpatine had been openly opposed to females in high positions on his staff, as well as having a bias against non-humans.

"According to our sources, she's the new leader. And she's about to declare herself the Empress."

"Empress?"

"If you're a Sith, I don't think that matters."

Luke looked up sharply. "A Sith? She's Force-sensitive?"

"That's what I've heard. I hope it's not true, but this comes from one of our most reliable contacts."

"What's the New Republic planning on doing about this?"

"Only a few people know, and they seem to be as confused and worried as you might expect. No one knows what to do."

"Do you know this woman's name?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it," Leia said, standing up. "In the meantime, how about heading back to my apartment for a little lunch?"

Nodding, Luke stood and offered Leia his arm. "Sounds great. I think better on a full stomach," he lied, thinking about how his stomach was churning at the thought of another Sith.

Luke sniffed the air as he entered Leia's apartment. "Lunch smells good."

"I know," Leia said with a dramatic sigh. "Han's cooking is _still_ better than mine." She smiled to herself, thinking back on how many minor disasters Han had experienced in the kitchen as he re-learned to cook without vision. Over-spiced food. Roasts burned a lovely shade of charcoal. Vegetables that turned into slop. He had nearly given up, but with the firm insistence of Leia and the patience of his therapist, Dr. Deckat, eventually he'd regained yet another skill. All the foodstuffs, measuring spoons and spices were now clearly marked with raised letters, and everything was left in a very organized manner, since misplaced objects could only be located with either a great deal of searching on Han's part, or with someone assisting him.

"Master Luke! Mistress Leia!" Threepio called out. "I can report that the children have behaved very nicely today." He looked down at Artoo, rolling in the room behind Luke. "I hope the same can be said of you, Artoo." The little droid made an electronic warble as he moved past the tall droid.

"Hello my little loves," Leia whispered into their sweet smelling hair, as she picked Jacen up out of his playpen. "Have you missed your mommy?"

Luke bent over and retrieved Jaina. "How have you been, Jaina?" He laughed as his niece grabbed at his nose, then watched as his brother-in-law and Chewie came out of the kitchen, carrying trays of warm breads and steaming Corellian meats.

"You two hungry?" Han asked, grinning as he set down the food on the dining room table.

"Famished," Luke admitted, settling down at the table with Jaina on his lap and trying to put thoughts of far away Siths out of his mind.

Chewie woofed his agreement, digging into the generous portions of meats.

"Hey, save some for us," Han protested, knowing full well the voracious appetite of the Wookiee.

*Running around after two tiny humans makes me starved!* Chewie howled in protest. *You would not think they could move so fast just by crawling on all fours.*

"Just wait until they learn how to walk, pal. You think you're tired _now_," Han said with a smirk.

Luke piled the spicy sweet-meats on a warm roll, and took a big bite. He looked over at his family, trying to feel the same contentment he'd always felt during these moments, but the normal peace and happiness eluded him. Something was stirring in the Force, and Luke could sense trouble in the future. He looked over at his sister, seeing the same worry in her expression.

As the Jedi twins made eye contact, Leia tightened her hold on Jacen, then she looked over at her husband, who was still unaware of this new problem. A fierce sense of protectiveness swept over the Princess as she worried about her family, because whoever this new Empress was, she was undoubtedly a threat to everything Leia loved, and all she held dear.

* * *

Carida, Imperial Space

The man entered the room, snapping to attention before his new commander. "Empress, you have summoned me."

The red-headed Empress leaned back on her throne, looking over at the short-haired, green-eyed Corellian. He was Force-sensitive, of that she was certain, but he was unaware of this talent. That would soon change, since she needed a second-in-command. A Force-user less powerful than herself would do nicely, and the Empress knew she could bend this man to her will. He would become her very own Hand - something that was a long time in coming. The Corellian had served the Empire now for quite awhile, and giving him an assignment he enjoyed would cement his loyalty to her.

"I plan on announcing myself to those weaklings that call themselves the New Republic. However, I do think I need some visual aids, just to show them who they are dealing with." Her hard green eyes noted the man's look of confusion. Amused, she continued, "You spent a great deal of time during your service to CorSec searching for criminals and low-life smugglers, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And one in particular."

The man's face changed slightly as annoyance crossed his features. "One in particular," he acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

"And that one's name....?"

"Solo. Han Solo."

The Empress gave the man a stunning smile. "Yes - Solo. I wish for you to go to Coruscant and join the New Republic as a pilot. Once you are accepted, you will bring me Solo. Quite alive, of course, since dead he would be of little use to me as bait." Bait for the Jedi Skywalker. She knew he would come for his friend, just as he came to the rescue on Tatooine. If only things had gone differently that day. But if they had, she wouldn't be the Empress, so perhaps the Force had worked events in her favor.

"You wish me feign defection from the Empire?" The words left a sour taste in his mouth. He loved the Empire, especially after his father had been murdered by Rebel scum.

"Ah, my dear Commander, you are such a loyal officer. You will know, in your heart, the truth," the Empress said, thinking about how little this man really knew, since he believed his father had been killed by the Rebels. In reality, the Empire had arranged the CorSec officer's demise, since the older man was beginning to ask too many questions. You didn't ask questions when you served the Empire. If you did, most likely you did not survive to hear the answers to your questions. "You _do_ wish to serve me, don't you?"

"Of course, Empress."

"And bringing Solo to Imperial justice would bring you pleasure, wouldn't it?"

The Corellian smiled, thinking about being finally able to accomplish what he'd tried and failed in the past - making Han Solo pay for his crimes. Bringing him to his new Empress would be very easy, since it was common knowledge the smuggler now lived on Coruscant, and was unable to see. "Very much, my Empress."

"I thought so. Now you will listen very carefully to my plans...."

* * *

Coruscant, four days later

Wedge Antilles pushed a second glass of ale toward Han, stopping when the bottom edge of the glass touched the former smuggler's fingertips, and Han grasped the handle. "How'd you get out of taking care of the kids today, Han?" Wedge asked good-naturedly. The men were out for the evening at a popular pub, a rare occurrence for this particular threesome. In fact, the last time Wedge could remember being with both Han and Wes was before the evacuation on Hoth.

"I think Leia was starting to feel sorry for me," Han replied with a lopsided smile. "Actually her an' Winter took the kids shopping. I hated shopping even when I could see, so now I get out of it entirely."

"So _that_ explains why you're wearing a spotted pink blouse and striped purple pants," Wes Janson remarked. "Leia's got a great sense of humor, Solo."

Solo's hand moved slightly for his shirt, stopping himself in mid-movement before he realized what Janson was doing - taking advantage of his blindness yet again. His face flushed with embarrassment as Janson burst into laughter, but in a strange way it felt nice that his friends didn't feel the need to walk on eggshells around him. "Funny, Janson. Teasing a blind guy can be dangerous, ya know, especially when the blind guy has a Wookiee watchin' his back."

"Where is the Wook?" Janson asked, not in the least bit concerned about Han's threat.

"He went home to Kashyyyk for a few days. I think he misses his own kid even more now that Jacen and Jaina have been born." Han lifted the mug of ale to his mouth and took a generous swallow, wiping the foam off his lips with the back of his hand.

"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Solo. The Imperial had been sitting at a table next to the three men, listening to their friendly banter. It had been extremely easy to locate these Rebels - almost like he'd been drawn by some unseen power to this particular cantina located in the upper levels of Coruscant. He shrugged off the odd notion. It was coincidence, nothing more.

Wedge and Wes both looked up at a well-muscled man with short black hair. "Can we help you?" Wedge asked politely.

"I'm looking for General Wedge Antilles," the man replied, his eyes flicking briefly on the back of Solo's head before returning his gaze to Wedge. "You're wearing a New Republic General uniform, sir. I thought you might know him."

"I'm General Antilles," Wedge answered cautiously, aware that both Han and Wes's hands had dropped beneath the table, undoubtedly to retrieve their blasters.

The stranger nodded. "That's quite fortuitous. My name is Corran Horn, General Antilles. I'm interested in joining the New Republic." Horn hesitated for a second, then continued, "I'm a very good pilot."

"Horn?" Han questioned, frowning as he twisted his body toward the man standing behind him. "Any relation to Hal Horn?"

"He was my father, before he was killed by a smuggler," Horn said sharply, unable to keep the distain from his tone. Of course, Horn knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was his father had been murdered by the Rebels, but since Solo was one of those as well, it hardly mattered. "Isn't that what you used to be, before your accident, Solo? A smuggler?" _A Rebel?_

"Accident? It was no accident, Horn," Han returned evenly.

"I see you already know Han by reputation," Wedge inserted quickly, wanting to avoid any confrontation. Wedge waved his hand at Wes. "And this is Lieutenant Commander Wes Janson."

"Never mind me. I'm only sitting here quietly basking off the fame and glory of my companions," Wes deadpanned.

Corran Horn laughed uneasily, knowing he shouldn't have been so impolite to the smuggler. He needed to maintain his veneer. The Empress would not be happy with his performance. "I apologize, Captain Solo. I've been on edge since leaving Carida. Guess I'm used to being the hunter, not the hunted."

"You were with the Empire until recently?" Wedge asked, indicating Horn should take a seat.

Reluctantly, Horn sat down next to Solo. It was uncomfortable being in such close quarters with his enemies. "Yes, I was a Captain in the Navy."

"Why are you leaving them and joining us?" Han asked, taking another sip of his drink.

_Us. _Horn wanted to spit in the smuggler's face. Since when did legitimate governments embrace criminals like Solo? Since when did a princess _marry_ worthless scum like Solo? Then again, they all were criminals, having worked in unison to overthrow a fair and just Empire - princesses and smugglers alike. Rebel scum, one and all. Murderers. "The Empire is worthless," Horn lied smoothly. "Nothing but in-fighting and petty bickering. I finally see that it's corrupt to the very core, and I'd like to help finish it off."

"Or you'd just rather be on the winning side?" Han shot back.

Horn clenched his fists under the table. It would feel very good to be on the winning side for a change. He couldn't wait to bring this smuggler before his Empress. "A new ruler is about to rise up in the ranks of the Empire. I'm not sure what the winning side will be when the dust settles, but I guarantee that you're going to need all the good pilots you can get once she takes charge."

"She?" Wes asked, raising his eyebrows. "The new Emperor is a woman?"

"Empress," Horn corrected. "Empress Jade will give the New Republic everything they can handle, and then some."

* * *

The next day.

"Mara Jade. At least we finally have a name," Leia said, pacing the living room while Han sat on the floor with the babies, rolling a large soft ball toward the children to amuse them.

"_If_ we can trust this Horn guy. I got the idea he doesn't care too much for me."

"You'll grow on him, dear," Leia said, looking down at her husband with fond amusement. "First impressions aren't your strong suit."

"Nice," Han groused, listening as his brother-in-law chuckled. The ball that Han rolled toward his son suddenly bounced off his forehead. "Hey!" He reached up, touching his head in surprise. "Did Jacen do that?"

Luke laughed harder. "He used the Force, Han. Your kids are amazingly strong in the Force."

"Lucky me," Han remarked, groping around for the errant ball. The Jedi gave it a Force-nudge, and it rolled back over to Han.

"Corran Horn is undergoing intense briefings by Intelligence," Leia informed both men. "I think they'll be able to tell if he's being honest and upfront."

"And I'll talk to him later myself," Luke assured Han. "He won't be able to hide the truth from a Jedi."

"I hope not," Han commented. "The last thing we need is some Imp spy on the inside of the New Republic."

* * *

Later that night....

Han gave a groan as he lay down next to his wife after checking on the children one last time. "I hope that's it for the night. I'd sure like to get some sleep for a change."

The Princess rolled over and rubbed her hand across Han's chest. "Are you ever planning to tell me about your little conversation with Massy Wennit?"

"How...?"

"Chewie told me before he left."

"Ah. That traitor."

"Spill it."

"Just the usual," Han said with a sigh. "She wants to interview us."

"Us? Or you?"

"She said both."

"And what did you tell her?" Leia prodded her reluctant mate.

"That we weren't interested. I think I annoyed her."

"That's what you're best at, Han. Annoying people."

"Wait a minute," Han protested. "I'm good at something else. I think you might even call it my strong suit."

"What would that be?" she questioned, pressing closer.

His arms snaked around her waist and he rolled over, pressing her down on the mattress. "I'd rather show you than tell you." His lips and teeth nibbled at her neck and shoulders.

Leia gave a blissful moan and shut her eyes. "I thought you wanted to get some sleep."

"I'm suddenly wide awake," he whispered into her long tresses.

And just as suddenly, so was Leia.

* * *

Luke entered the small conference room and stuck his hand out to the former Imperial, watching carefully as Corran Horn returned his grip. A tell-tale Force-tingle echoed through Luke's senses. The man was Force-sensitive, but he didn't appear to be conscious of that fact. For the moment, the Jedi decided not to enlighten the man about his abilities. "Thank you for meeting with me," Luke told the newcomer.

"It's not a problem," Horn returned calmly. "I've already passed all my lie-detection tests. I figure this is just one more."

Most people were unaware when Luke gently probed their levels of truthfulness, only a few could detect the mild intrusion. His brother-in-law was one of those few, probably because of his constant exposure to the Force, as well as his own strong sense of self-will. No one could accuse Han of being weak-minded. "You are quite perceptive, Captain Horn."

"It's served me well over the years."

"I'm sure joining the New Republic was due to that quality," Luke remarked. "There truly _is_ a huge difference between the Empire and the New Republic."

"I'll bet," he replied, his face neutral.

The Jedi hesitated in his questioning. He could feel no duplicity from Horn. In fact, he could barely sense anything at all in the man's comments. Horn was a natural when it came to shielding his emotions. "Can you tell me anything additional about Empress Jade?"

"I think I've already told your High Council everything I know."

"I'm more concerned about her abilities as a Sith," Luke clarified.

"I know very little about Mara Jade. I've never met her personally."

Something didn't quite ring true about that sentence, but Luke's feelings weren't strong enough to tell, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was a lie.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Luke stood up. "Thank you for your time, Captain Horn. I have a feeling we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other."

"I think so, too, Jedi Skywalker."

* * *

Massy Wennit slid a flimsy across the table at the pretty young woman. Chauncy Cesna was an aspiring holo-actress, now approaching her late twenties. If she didn't get noticed soon, it would be too late. Name recognition was everything, and Chauncy was becoming desperate for fame and fortune. Massy looked at the dark-haired beauty with big blue eyes. Men would fall in love with Chauncy just because of those eyes. "Do you know who this is?"

Chauncy looked at the picture, pursing her glossy lips. "Han Solo. I think everyone knows who he is."

"Of course they do. He's quite famous, and he doesn't even want that fame. Ironic, isn't it?"

"What?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

The reporter sighed quietly. Sometimes it was so difficult dealing with vapid holo-stars. But if the actress was overly bright, she wouldn't be easily manipulated. It was a trade-off. "You need name and face recognition, my dear. I'm the one that can get you that recognition, but first you have to help me, if you want me to help you."

The young woman leaned forward eagerly. "Anything you want, Ms. Wennit."

"Lando Calrissian is throwing a big lifeday party for himself in two weeks here on Coruscant. Crass, I know, but that's Calrissian for you."

"Calrissian?"

"A friend of Han Solo's," Massy explained with strained patience. "I've arranged to get you an invitation. Calrissian likes pretty women, so it wasn't too hard."

"You want me to flirt with Calrissian?"

"No," Wennit snapped, thinking it was lucky Ms. Cesna was born beautiful, since she lacked any intelligence. "Just listen, and don't assume. Solo will be there, and I want you to get close to him. Very, very close."

"But he's married!"

Massy wanted to strangle this dimwit. "Do you want to become rich and famous, or not?"

"More than anything," she said breathlessly.

"Then you'd better learn to act and pay attention to directions!"

* * *

Empress Jade toured the _Iron Fist _with great interest, then turned to Warlord Zsinj. "I'm impressed," she acknowledged. "With our combined talents, the New Republic should be on its knees in less than six months."

"Absolutely," he agreed, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful Empress. "I always knew there was an Imperial worthy of leading us into the future."

The man was annoying her, but she needed his firepower, so she remained polite. Of all the rogue Warlords, Zsinj was the only one that had inflicted substantial damage on the New Republic, and remained at large. His troops were disciplined and well trained. Empress Jade wanted this man on her side. "How have you stayed hidden so long from the Rebel forces?"

"We are headquartered on a little known system called Dathomir. It's a bit out of the way, and the Emperor was, shall we say, unsettled by the inhabitants, so he put a strongly fortified base there and made certain the natives did not have the means to leave."

Jade arched her eyebrow at the chubby man. The veiled insult to her mentor did not go unnoticed, but it still bothered her Palpatine had not confided in her about this planet. "Really? Why is that?"

"The witches that live there are powerful in ways I don't quite understand."

Witches. Now that was an interesting term. "Tell me more."

"The native women have certain powers, not unlike Sith, or Jedi."

"Just the women?"

"Yes, there are very few native men, and those seem to be weak and sickly. I'm surmising there must have been some plague that attacked only men, and wiped most of them out. Those that still live are used as slave laborers, or breeders, if they are fertile."

"Are these witches peaceful?"

"No, not at all," Zsinj replied, shaking his jowls, and dabbing at his damp forehead. "The various tribes are at constant war with each other, stealing each other's men and trying to kill each other. Our troops have strict orders to remain inside the compound and stay far away from the witches." He gave a wicked smile. "Of course, our compound also houses prisoners, so they come in handy sometimes, as well."

The Empress folded her arms and waited, knowing he'd continue without her prodding.

"The human men prisoners are used as trade to the Nightsisters - that's the name of the tribe we deal with. They protect the compound, and keep other tribes from attacking us." He laughed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Some of the men we trade away beg us to kill them - they'd rather be dead than live as courtesans to the Dark witches. I've heard they're rather brutal to slaves that resist their... advances."

"Too bad for the slaves," Jade said harshly.

"My thoughts, exactly."

"I think we can do business, Warlord Zsinj," the Empress said. "We seem to have a lot in common."

* * *

Coruscant, ten days later

Luke leaned back and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd spent the better part of the last two weeks digging through Imperial records for anything regarding Mara Jade. Her name had finally turned up days ago, but the records were sealed and encrypted. Breaking the code was proving to be difficult and time consuming. He looked over at Artoo, who suddenly began whistling, then rocking back and forth on his 'foot'. "What is it, little guy?" Luke questioned, tilting his chair forward. A scroll of information flipped across the viewscreen. "Slow it down, Artoo. I can't read that fast."

The stream of words in Basic slowed, and Luke was able to read what Artoo managed to unlock in the Emperor's private files. _Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand. Assassin. Parents - executed in the Standard year 6903 by Palpatine while subject watched. Memory of event erased. Current Age in 6924 - approx. 21 Standard. _A holo of the woman came up. Luke found himself staring at the red-headed woman. 6903. That meant she was only one year old at the time of her parents' murder, and she would now be 23. "She's beautiful," he whispered to himself, then Artoo gave an indignant beep. Luke checked out the astromech's comment on the viewer, then laughed. "I know, I know.. I said the same thing when you first showed me Leia. How many sisters could I have?"

"Reeoopped."

"She's not my sister, Artoo. Quit worrying." The Jedi continued to read. _Force-sensitive. Training must be kept to the bare essentials - shielding, mind-contact with Master. __Note - Potential problems if dark side is tapped. Do not allow subject freedom to ask questions. Obedience must be complete._

"He twisted and used her," Luke said softly. "Just like he twisted and used my father."

* * *

Next day.

"I hate Lando's parties," Han groused, pulling on his boots. "What kind of person throws himself a lifeday party, anyway? Does he really need a couple hundred more flashy capes?" Han thought about how lucky Chewie was, getting to stay in the apartment, and watch holo-vids while the kids slept. Why did the Wookiee always get out of these things?

"He's your friend, not mine," Leia called from inside the refresher.

"Only 'cuz you made me be nice to him after Bespin."

Leia stepped into the bedroom, smiling at her grumpy husband. "Quit complaining. You'll have fun."

The fragrance of her expensive perfume drifted over to the Corellian. "You smell nice," Han commented, standing up and walking over to Leia. "I wish I could see what you're wearing." An instant later, the Princess projected an image of herself into her husband's mind, granting Han's wish. Luke had kept his promise to Leia, and taught her how to use the Force to show Han visuals. Despite his blindness, Han knew what his children looked like, as well as the layout of rooms. It came in handy when they entered new places, since it allowed Han to get his bearings with a quick view of the area from either Luke or Leia. They could also project moving images into Han's mind, but that required far more concentration, and was also far more invasive for the recipient. The twins seldom did that type of Force projecting, and only with Han's express permission beforehand. "You're gorgeous," Han whispered, the picture of her wearing a powder blue and cream gown now firmly embedded in his mind. He took her into his arms. "Let's stay home."

Laughing, Leia pulled out of Han's embrace. With her fingers, she smoothed his unruly hair, and then tugged at his hand. "Nice try, nerfherder. Come on, or we'll be late."

* * *

Coruscant Grand Ballroom

Luke made his way over to Wedge through the crowded room. "Enjoying yourself, General?"

Antilles lifted his glass up, and gave a wavy salute. It appeared he was a bit tipsy. "I luv a good par'dy, don't you?"

"Sure," the Jedi agreed, looking around. "Did Corran Horn make it to the party?"

"Nah," Wedge slurred out. "He'sha great pilot, tho.... one of da best we got. He's make a greash addit'n to th' Rogues."

"He's Force-sensitive, Wedge," Luke said, his voice low as he confided in his friend. "Only I haven't told him yet."

"Ahhh.. not fair. Makes ush reg'lar guys look bad, that Force shuff."

"I wouldn't be too concerned," Luke said with a laugh. "You and the other Rogues seem be doing okay, considering you're just 'regular guys'."

"Thansh'a lot, Luke," Wedge replied, swaying slightly. "Oh, look.... der's Iella... I tink I'll go talk to 'er."

Luke watched as Wedge staggered over to the woman, and found himself wishing Corran Horn had come to the party so he could observe the man and his reactions. Although Luke could not say for certain he didn't trust Horn, his Force-sense was warning him that something was not quite right with the man's intentions.

* * *

Docking bay

Corran Horn made his way around the outside of the _Millennium Falcon_, knowing it was unlikely he would be caught snooping since everyone of importance would be at Baron Calrissian's party. Empress Jade was right, the New Republic was nothing but weak fools. They'd trusted him far too quickly, and now they would pay the price. Even the great Jedi Skywalker had been easy to fool. Naïve weaklings.

The Wookiee friend of Solo's had just gotten back from Kashyyyk the night before, and now the ship sat silent and dark. Horn looked up at the old freighter, appraising it. He'd heard it was fast, even though it looked like a candidate for the junkyard. More importantly, the smuggler often came here, even if he was seldom alone. Usually the Wookiee was with Solo, but that wouldn't be a problem. Horn hoped he could incapacitate the Wookiee without killing it. Unnecessary killing always bothered him, and Wookiees were supposedly honorable creatures. Lifedebt or not, how Chewbacca ended up as Solo's guardian was a mystery to Horn. Solo wasn't worthy of a Wookiee lifedebt. He'd be doing Chewbacca a favor in the long run by relieving him of that burden.

* * *

Grand Ballroom

"Hello, Princess," a pitchy voice said from behind Leia as the Princess sat across a table from Captain Talon Karrde discussing his recent conversion from smuggler to a legitimate shipper for the New Republic.

Leia turned in her chair and looked up - instantly her hostility level jumped several notches. Massy Wennit stood there in a green sequined gown, looking smug, her trademark silver-blue hair piled high in an impressive tower above her narrow face. "I wasn't aware Lando invited you," Leia said, her tone icy. It seemed that wherever Leia went lately, this woman was on her tail, annoying her. Was it going to take a court order to make the woman leave her and Han alone?

"I get invited to all the important events on Coruscant, my dear." She looked around. "Where's your handsome husband?"

"I'm sure he's with Lando or Luke... or someone."

"Someone. Yes, I'm quite certain I saw him with _someone _a few minutes ago," she said, smirking.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should keep your husband on a shorter leash, honey." With that remark, she turned and hurried away, leaving behind a fuming Leia.

"Don't pay much attention to her, Princess," Karrde remarked. "That woman loves to stir up trouble, just to get a reaction."

"I just wish she'd find someone else to bother, and leave us alone," Leia mumbled, suddenly wondering, _Where is Han, anyway?_

* * *

Han was standing outside on a balcony, thinking about how much he hated parties, and when it would be polite to leave. There once was a time that Han wouldn't have cared one bit about politeness, but once you married an ambassador, those days were gone. The noise that Lando considered music, the constant chatter, and the packed room with hot bodies crushed together made his head hurt. Escaping to balconies always seemed to work for him during stuffy political dinners, and it was working here, too. He was about to take a sip of his whiskey - Lando _did_ manage to supply the good stuff - when a woman's breathy voice spoke from behind him.

"I just love Coruscant at night, don't you?"

Han turned to face the speaker. "To be honest, there's not much difference between night and day to me."

"Oh... that's right. You can't see." The woman giggled, a reaction that surprised Han. Maybe she was drunk, since people usually didn't consider his blindness amusing. Then she asked a question that surprised him again. "Can I have a sip of your drink? I'm just _so_ very hot from all that dancing."

"My drink?" He heard the woman step closer, but since he was already leaning on the rail, Han had nowhere to go to move away.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked, now standing so close he could feel her breath against his neck.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oh... that's right! I haven't even introduced myself. I can be so silly. My name is Chauncy Cesna, but my friends call me CeeCee. Silly CeeCee." She giggled again, before asking hopefully, "Have you heard of me?"

What was with all these people that assumed Han knew them? "Sorry. Can't say I have."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, then asked, "How about that drink?"

Han shoved his glass at her. "Here, just take it." He tried to maneuver away from her, moving toward the entryway to the ballroom. A second later, liquid poured down his shirt, and the glass crashed to the floor.

"Oh! Silly, me! I spilled the drink all over you," Chauncy gasped, then giggled. "Let me clean you up."

"No... that's okay..." Han felt her hand brushing against his shirt, then moving lower. He stopped her downward progress by grabbing her wrist. "_What_ are you doing?" he hissed out indignantly.

Everything happened at once. Chauncy threw her free arm around his neck, pulling his face down and kissing him hard on the lips - the sound of a hovercraft roared up, stopping directly next to the balcony - the door to the ballroom slid open, and he heard Leia's shocked voice asking, "What are you _doing_?"

* * *

Han pushed the woman away, listening as she stumbled backwards. "Leia!"

"Oh, dear me!" Chauncy yelled loudly. "Your wife _caught _us!"

"Caught us?" Han spluttered out. "What are you talking about?" The hovercraft sped away, but Han didn't have time to wonder about why it had stopped there in the first place.

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess," the young woman said, sidling into the ballroom, noting everyone near the balcony was now watching with keen interest. "We never meant for you to... I'm so sorry!" She turned and fled, wailing loudly as she left the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Han repeated, his head spinning at this turn of events.

"I think you'd better find your own way home tonight, Han," Leia snapped out, furious. How could he? She'd trusted him, and all this time... was that some easy female he'd known from before they married? "Or better yet, find somewhere else to sleep."

"Leia, will you let me - " He stopped as he heard her angry footsteps leaving in the now surprisingly quiet ballroom.

"Han, I'll take you home," Luke said, coming up to the doorway.

"I can get home by myself," Han spat out. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." He pushed past, barely paying attention to the guide sensor on his belt as he headed out the main double doors, and into the hallway. How could she not have allowed him to explain? How could this happen? He entered the lift, and pressed the 'up' button, deciding to spend the night on the _Falcon_. He'd be damned if he groveled and apologized for something that wasn't his fault. This time, _he_ was the one that deserved an apology.

* * *

Lando watched in dismay as his expensive party dissolved in front of his eyes, then made his way over to Luke. "Han isn't unfaithful to Leia," the gambler told the Jedi. "I'd bet my life on it."

"I agree. I'm going to talk to Leia about this right now, before things get worse." Luke looked at his friend. "Will you make sure Han's safe?"

"I'll have one of my security guards follow him."

"Discreetly."

"Of course discreetly."

Luke followed his sister to her apartment, but halfway to her apartment the Force pushed him to turn around and run back toward the direction of the docking bay.

* * *

_How could he?How could he?How could he? _The words seemed to echo like an unbroken loop in her brain as she rode the lift down several levels to her apartment floor. Then it hit her like a cold splash of water. How often was Han ever alone? Only on very rare occasions, like when he met Chewie at the _Falcon. _Not only _didn't_ he cheat on her, he would never have had the opportunity. _And he wouldn't be unfaithful, even if he did have the opportunity, _Leia realized in sudden shame. Massy Wennit's face entered her mind, and the Princess wondered if the holo-reporter was behind whatever had happened on that balcony. _Why did I over-react like that? _The answer was simple - the woman kissing Han was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful, and Leia had felt anger and jealousy overwhelm her common sense, driving out all reason. Two dark side emotions that Luke would surely lecture her about tomorrow.

The lift came to a halt at her floor and Leia started to step out, then stopped. She no longer wanted to go home, she wanted to go find Han. Tell him how sorry she was. Show him how sorry she was. Leia pressed the button to take her to the upper floor, where the _Falcon _was docked, determined to make things right.

* * *

Docking bay

The Imperial spy was genuinely surprised when he saw Han Solo stalking toward the battered old freighter. He smiled to himself - this was much sooner, and much easier than he'd anticipated. Not only was Solo headed toward the _Falcon_, the Wookiee was nowhere to be seen. A movement caught his eye. Someone, a NR guard judging by the uniform, was following the smuggler, trying not to be seen. That was a bit puzzling, but still not a huge problem. Horn slid his blaster out of his belt, and set the controls to stun.

Han's mind was in turmoil. How could she accuse him of cheating? He loved Leia, more than his own life. He'd never, never cheat! It was those thoughts that filled his mind, making his heart ache, as he palmed open the hatch to his ship. The sound of a blaster shot filled the large hanger, then a dull thud - was that the sound of a body hitting the duracrete? Han started to turn, his fingers reaching for his own blaster when he felt a sharp jab in his side.

"Don't do anything stupid, Solo, if that's possible."

Solo recognized the voice immediately. Why did they put such unearned trust in an ex-Imp so quickly? "I knew there was something about your story that smelled like a dead gundark."

"I've waited for years to bring you to Imperial justice," Horn said in a deadly quiet tone. "Get up the ramp."

Solo started to move toward the ship, then made a quick twist, reaching around to push Horn's weapon away. The last thing he was aware of was the pain of a stun bolt hitting him in his back.

* * *

"Han!" Leia gasped, dropping to her knees just as the door to the lift slid open.

Luke stood outside the lift, and quickly reached his sister's side. "Leia?"

"Han... he's been hurt."

The Jedi raised his comlink to his lips. "Lando?"

_"Yes?"_

"Han's been hurt. Can you contact the guard you sent to follow him?"

_"Wait a minute..."_

Leia struggled to her feet. "We need to get to the _Falcon_," she urged her brother. Together, they started to run toward the hanger that held the old ship.

_"Luke? The guard isn't answering."_

"We're on the way to the_ Falcon_," Luke replied. "Send us some backup."

_"We'll be there in a minute."_

As they entered the hanger, Luke nearly stumbled over the prone body of the NR guard, his body stretched across the open doorway. He could sense the man was still alive, but he was unconscious. Leia gasped, and pointed up. The _Falcon_ had already lifted, its glowing engines growing fainter by the second, the mandibles pointed toward the night sky.

"Luke, we have to stop it from leaving!"

"It's too late," Luke whispered. "If we use the Force, we might make it crash." Innocent people could die. Han could die. There was nothing they could do.

Just like on Bespin, Leia could only watch in helpless horror as the man she loved was carried away to an unknown fate.

* * *

Han groaned, and tried to reach for his throbbing head, but his wrists jerked to a stop - he was chained down. Taking a deep breath, Han focused on the sound and smell of his surroundings. Lubricant, and a familiar rumbling - he was on the_ Falcon_. A second later, he remembered what had transpired. "Horn," he said aloud.

"Your ship is more impressive than it appears, Solo."

The man's voice startled Han, but he tried not to show it. "Where are you taking me?"

"To Carida, so you can have a nice visit with the new Imperial leader, Empress Jade," Horn said, sounding well pleased. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to bring you to justice, Solo."

"How did you fool all the lie detection tests, not to mention Luke?" Han asked, truly interested. There weren't too many people that Luke couldn't sense their deception.

"Those types of tests are easy to bluff my way through. Always have been, for some reason. Maybe Skywalker isn't as much a Jedi as he likes to believe."

"Don't underestimate Luke," Han snapped.

"I think Skywalker better not underestimate Empress Jade. She wants him dead, and you're just the first step in her goal."

So it was going to be like Bespin all over. Han was going to be the bait, and Luke would face another Sith in his attempt to rescue him. "You Imperials are all alike," Han sneered. "Sadistic creeps, that just love to get your thrills watching other beings suffer."

"Empress Jade is not sadistic," Horn returned evenly. "If you suffer, it will be the end result of your crimes."

"Go ahead and try to justify it to yourself, Horn. You're going to be the one that gets it in the end, just like Vader and Palpatine got theirs." Han listened as Horn angrily stomped out of the room, locking the door behind him. It was going to be a long trip to Carida.

* * *

The next day.

Leia sat at her desk, rubbing her tired eyes. She hadn't sleep at all since Han was taken, and she hadn't wanted to come in to her office, but Chewie and Winter both insisted, claiming it would help her relax. Nothing could be done until the NR spy network could give them some leads where Horn was taking her husband, although Leia suspected it was probably Carida. How in the galaxy would they be able to rescue Han from there? It would be a task a thousand times more dangerous than the rescue operation from Jabba's palace. Han had been right - they should never have trusted the man so quickly, and Luke was blaming himself for not sensing the man's intentions.

There was no possible way Leia could relax. Her husband was gone, and thanks to her foolish jealousy, the last words she had spoken to him were words of angry accusations. Untrue accusations. Although the holo-news hadn't yet gotten word of Han's kidnapping, it was only a matter of time. Leia was not looking forward to the increased pressure when that information was made public. The buzzer on her desk sounded. "Yes?"

_"Ambassador, there is a woman here to see you, and she insists it's very important."_

"Who is it?"

_"Massy Wennit."_

Leia felt like screaming in frustration. The nerve of that woman, to bother her again. She was the last person the Princess wanted to see. "Send her away."

_"Princess," _Massy's smarmy voice came over the speaker, _"I have information about your husband. Turning me away is not a good idea."_

Gritting her teeth, Leia snapped into the speaker. "Show her in." A moment later, her aide entered, looking sheepish, and followed by a smug looking Wennit. "I'm sorry, she just pushed me aside..."

"I understand," Leia said briskly, then pointed to the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat, Ms. Wennit."

"Would you like some refreshments?" the aide asked meekly.

"No, she won't be staying long enough," Leia replied, glaring at the holo-reporter. The aide quietly left the room, but Massy Wennit refused to be seated. Instead she looked down at the Princess, a look of victory on her face. "What is it you want?" Leia asked.

"The same thing as before. An interview with you and your husband."

Leia could sense the woman was telling the truth, which could only mean she had no involvement with Han's kidnapping. Princess Leia had no intentions of enlightening the reporter about Han. "And we've already told you - "

"That was before, this is now."

"The difference being?"

"The difference being Chauncy Cesna."

"Who, may I ask, is Chauncy Cesna?"

"That pretty little actress that was lip locked with your husband last night," Wennit supplied gleefully. "I've managed to get her to agree to an interview about her sordid affair with Han Solo." She watched as Leia's face flushed a deep red. "Of course, I could just get your side of the story, instead."

"This whole thing is a set-up ... by you," Leia said tightly.

"Ah, my dear, such nasty accusations. I hope you don't intend to make those words public, or I might be forced to see you in court for libel."

"If you interview Ms. Cesna accusing my husband of being unfaithful, you'll be the one sued for libel."

"Do you really think so? After such a public display of affection between the two of them? I must tell you, I managed to get my lucky hands on a holo-recording of their liaison, as well. Solid proof of my truthfulness, wouldn't you agree? If you were a lawyer and a jury, that is?"

Leia jumped to her feet, pointing at the door. "If you and your little actress friend don't leave me and my husband alone, you're going to be sorry. Get out - now!"

"Is that a threat? All right, I'm leaving. Don't say I didn't give you a chance, dearie." As Massy walked out of the office, she gave the tiny recorder in her pocket a little pat, and smiled.

* * *

Carida

Empress Jade smiled as the _Millennium Falcon _landed gracefully atop the Imperial landing pad. The past few weeks of trying to be nice and pleasant to Warlord Zsinj had irritated her to no end. The man obviously found her attractive, and she'd used that, and the Force, to manipulate him into agreeing to become her Grand Admiral. He'd liked the sound of that - Grand Admiral Zsinj.

Now that Horn was back, things would rapidly change. She would start his training as her Hand immediately. And, of course, show the New Republic who they were dealing with. Destroying Skywalker was high on her list of priorities. The ramp lowered, and Commander Horn exited, pushing a bound Han Solo in front of him.

Flanked by her red-robed guards, she stepped forward, nodding at her new Hand. "Welcome back, Commander. You have accomplished your first assignment exactly as ordered, and in a very timely manner. I commend you."

Horn bowed his head. "Thank you, my Empress."

"Ah, the Imps. I've missed the displays of fawning servitude toward self-proclaimed royalty," Han sneered in her direction. A second later, a rifle butt from a guard struck Han's side, sending him reeling to the ground.

"You will learn the true meaning of groveling and servitude, Solo," the woman's silky voice said in harsh amusement as she watched the smuggler gasping in pain. "Guards, take him to his new home." She addressed Han again as he was pulled to his feet by Stormtroopers. "I would strongly suggest you enjoy your stay on Carida. This is only a temporary stop for you. Your next home will be far more interesting, I can promise you that."

Horn and the Empress watched as the Stormtroopers dragged the Corellian away. "His next home?" the man asked his Empress, puzzled. She didn't intend to keep Solo imprisoned on Carida?

"Nothing that concerns you, my dear Horn. It's time you learned about your powers, and what it means to be a Hand."

"Powers? Hand? I don't understand," he asked, growing even more confused. The Empress's display of Force power had always impressed Corran. Surely she didn't mean he had those same abilities.

"You will understand, my Hand. You will."

* * *

Han rubbed his wrists, trying to get his circulation back after the troopers had removed the binders, then, far more gingerly, touched his aching side where the weapon had struck him. His side throbbed painfully, and he wondered if they'd cracked his ribs.

Of course, Horn had taken his sensor long before he'd regained awareness back on the _Falcon_. During the trip, Han had tried baiting the Imperial with taunts, but Horn only ignored the sarcastic comments. Han had been fed, allowed to move around, even though he'd been kept in binders the entire trip. Horn had not been cruel, either by action or words. By the end of the trip, Han was wondering why the man was an Imperial, and asked him outright. The information that Hal Horn had been killed by a Rebel ambush didn't really surprise Han. It had been a long, bloody war, and while the Imperials had killed many Rebels, the same could be said of the Rebels. Imperials were the enemy, and when you couldn't capture them, you killed them. War was never pretty and peaceful.

He made his way around the small cell, feeling the length of the walls, placing the sink, toilet, and cot. Reaching up, he was able to touch the ceiling with little effort. The only seams in the room were for the door. It was a small cell, perhaps eight by eight, but it smelled clean enough. Han sat on the bunk, knowing he was in for a long stretch of boredom. When you were a prisoner, boredom was the easy part to deal with. When they came for you, that's when things got interesting - and usually painful.

Thoughts of Leia drifted into his mind, their last words to each other. It couldn't end like that for them. It just couldn't.

* * *

Coruscant, three weeks later.

_"I'm sure you've heard rumors about me," _Empress Mara Jade spoke through the galaxy-wide holo-net. Dressed in a flowing green gown, she looked regal and sure of herself as she sat on her ornate throne. _"The rumors are true. I am the new Empress, the ruler of the Imperial Regions. If you wish to avoid a new and deadly war, you will disband the travesty you call a government and allow me to return to my rightful place on Coruscant." _The red-headed Empress turned her head, watching as the Imperial Corran Horn entered the viewer, shoving forward a disheveled looking Han Solo, his mouth taped shut. Red robed guards stepped forward, roughly pushing Han to his knees.

Luke looked at his exhausted sister. There were dark circles under her brown eyes, tears streaming down her face. He put his arm around her, and they continued to listen in silence.

_"You see," _Jade continued, her face smirking. _"Even the husband of Princess Leia Organa bows before my power. You have ten days to turn over your government to me, or if you resist, you will all learn a hard lesson. The choice is simple... accept me, Empress Mara Jade, as your ruler, or die."_

The viewer went dark, and Luke spoke softly, "At least we know he's alive, and where he's being held. It doesn't look like he's been badly hurt."

"I have to rescue him," Leia whispered.

"No. You have to stay with your babies. They need the protection of their Jedi mother. I'll rescue Han."

"It will be so dangerous." Leia looked down, wrapping her arms tightly across her chest. She could lose them both, her husband and her brother.

"We've faced the worse, sister," Luke tried to reassure her. "I can handle this Empress. We have to have faith in the Force."

Leia looked up, meeting Luke's eyes. "I'm sure Empress Jade has faith in the Force, too."

* * *

Carida

Empress Jade sat back on her throne, looking down at Han Solo, who was still on his knees before her. "He will come for you, Solo. Now that he knows exactly where you are, he will come to Carida and meet his executioner - me. Too bad that when Skywalker arrives, you'll be making your exit." She threw her head back, laughing. "It'll be soon time for you to go to your new home, Solo. Time for you to learn how to grovel to stay alive."

Han had a very, very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Carida

Corran Horn, now Darth Incuse, parried the Empress with his new orange-hued lightsaber, surprised at his abilities with the ancient weapon. He had learned so much during these past three weeks. Now he finally understood why he was different. Why he could do things, or see things, that other people could not; he was Force-sensitive. The Jedi Skywalker undoubtedly could tell, but had not said anything. The only reason he could fathom why Skywalker had not mentioned his Force-sensitivity was because he, Darth Incuse, was stronger than Skywalker. The Jedi had feared him, and with good cause. He would soon become a full-fledged Sith, and spend his life serving his Empress. Incuse suspected he was falling in love with her. Did Siths fall in love? Perhaps not, but Incuse knew he would do anything for Empress Jade. He would gladly die serving her cause. He stepped back, lowering his blade.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Darth Incuse," Jade instructed, giving him a humorless smile. "I could kill you in less time than it would take for your mind to register your death." Jade had decided it was time to give Commander Horn a promotion, thus his new title of "Darth." It was so much more appropriate to serve her as a Dark Lord, rather than just another Imperial commander.

"But you won't," Incuse replied.

Jade turned off her weapon. "Something is bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me. I am only curious."

"About what?"

"Where are you planning on sending Solo?" Incuse asked suddenly.

The Empress smiled, watching his face closely, knowing full well the effect she had on men. "Have you changed your mind about Solo getting his due punishment?"

"No, my Empress. I apologize for questioning - "

"I've told you about Grand Admiral Zsinj?" Jade asked abruptly.

"Yes, you have." Incuse didn't like the Warlord. He didn't trust the man, or his motives. And Incuse certainly didn't like the way Zsinj looked at his Empress, with undisguised lust in his sweaty, pudgy face.

"The Emperor kept a prison compound on Dathomir, where Zsinj has his base. Solo will be taken there." She smiled, thinking about what Zsinj told her about the dark witches. Yes, Solo would be punished. He would learn about servitude to darksiders.

There was something the Empress wasn't telling him, but it wasn't his business to question her. "Then, when Skywalker arrives, you will kill the Jedi."

"Play with him, _then _kill him," she agreed smoothly. "Luke Skywalker thinks everyone can be turned away from the dark side, that everyone _wants_ to be saved from the dark side. I will allow him to think that it's possible to turn me, too. His desire for this foolish goal will be his downfall."

"I see," Incuse replied, feeling another flash of jealousy. What, exactly, would this involve, _playing _with Skywalker?

Empress Jade studied Darth Incuse's expression, feeling his jealousy clearly through the Force. She reached up, touching his face. "Embrace your feelings, my dear Darth Incuse. Jealousy is of the dark side, and the dark side is strong." Leaning over, she kissed his lips, then drew back. "While we are destroying Skywalker, the combined powers of our troops and Zsinj's troops will launch an all-out assault on Coruscant. Our goal during that attack will be to kill as many people on the surface of the planet as possible. Their first lesson in defying me."

"Coruscant is heavily guarded," Incuse reminded her.

"But they don't have our secret weapon, do they?"

"We have a secret weapon?"

"Palpatine was a very busy man, my dear Incuse. It's time I showed you Palpatine's last project - the _Sun Crusher_."

* * *

Coruscant

Chewie howled his protest as he watched Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian start to enter the_ Lady Luck_, along with the two trusty droids.

"I know you want to come with us," Luke said with a sigh. "You can't help on Carida, Chewie. Stay here, and help Leia protect the babies. Han would want you to do that."

"I would gladly stay behind and help with the children," Threepio moaned. "I don't mind being a nanny droid... truly I don't."

Leia stepped forward and hugged Luke, ignoring the protocol droid. "Be careful. That woman looks dangerous."

"I'll be careful. And I'll bring Han back home, I promise."

"I'm holding you to both of those promises."

"Nobody ever worries about me," Lando grumbled under his breath as he waved goodbye and walked up the ramp.

"Me, either!" Threepio concurred unhappily. Baron Calrissian was a human he could begin to comprehend.

* * *

Carida

For the second time in two days, Han Solo was put in binders, and dragged out of his cell. He mentally braced himself for a torture session, but to his surprise he was hauled onto a shuttle, then strapped to a seat. He could tell he was being watched, but waited for the other person to speak first.

Finally, a man's voice carried across the small space. "Welcome to my Star Destroyer, Solo. It's called the _Iron Fist_. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Zsinj." The Warlord that Wedge and the Rogues had chased from one end of the New Republic to the other, unsuccessfully trying to stop his deadly strikes on New Republic territories.

"So you have heard of me? I'm honored."

"Don't be. You have a reputation of being nothing more than a terrorist."

Zsinj gave a hearty laugh. "The terror hasn't even begun, Solo. Too bad you won't be around to see it." He paused, then continued, sounding amused, "Of course, you don't see much these days, do you?"

"You don't score too many points for your comedy skills, pal."

"It doesn't matter if you can't see," Zsinj said thoughtfully. "Your new job doesn't require eyesight, anyway."

"Job? What the hell does that mean?"

Zsinj refused to answer, preferring to let Han wonder about the future instead.

* * *

Massy Wennit watched the young woman trounce around her office in a fit of self-righteous anger. "You told me I'd get an exclusive interview!" Chauncy hissed out. "You promised to make me famous!"

"And I would have," the holo-reporter explained tightly. "Except for the small detail that Solo has been taken hostage by the Imperials. If we do an interview now, it will backfire. People love Princess Leia, they are feeling sorry for her, and her missing husband. Telling the galaxy he had an affair at this point will just look mean and petty." _Not to mention, a death sentence for my career._

"I don't care! I want what you promised me," she cried out, blowing her nose loudly.

"I'll tell you what," Massy said, trying to stay in control. "If Solo gets safely rescued, we'll do the interview right away. That way you can get your precious publicity." _And, hopefully, fade into oblivion_.

"No."

"No?" Massy couldn't believe this snippy little bubblehead was defying her authority.

"No. We do it now. You promised. If you don't, I'll find someone else to interview me, and I'll tell them what you had me do to Solo out on that balcony. I'll get my fame, and you'll get a trashed career."

"You wouldn't dare," Massy growled out.

"Watch me." Chauncy Cesna turned and started for the door.

"Wait!"

Stopping, the beautiful brunette turned and smiled. "Having second thoughts, Massy?"

"I'm Madam Wennit to you."

"So, what's your answer?"

"We'll do the interview as planned."

"Thank you, Massy." Chauncy gave a tinkling laugh, and left the office.

* * *

Carida

The_ Iron Fist _sat hidden behind an outer asteroid, waiting for word to leave the system. "Why can't we leave now?" General Melvar, his second in command, snapped out as he stared out into the inky blackness of space.

"The Empress insists we wait until the Jedi arrives," Zsinj replied calmly. "Apparently, she thinks the Jedi will be able to sense if Solo is too far away, and then might jump back into hyperspace."

"Force. Jedi. It's all nonsense." The tall man looked down at his durasteel implanted fingernails. "Why we are throwing our support behind this female is beyond me."

"The power displayed by the witches of Dathomir is quite real, General Melvar. Don't doubt, just because you cannot see it with your own eyes."

"I think that's the problem. You are seeing a beautiful woman, and not thinking clearly."

Zsinj's jaw clenched. "I am thinking clearly. Very clearly. If you don't appreciate my talents, perhaps you should consider finding another job."

Melvar inclined his head. "My apologies, Grand Admiral. I should not have criticized. I was out of line."

"You were." Zsinj forced himself to remain calm. "But you _are_ right, she is beautiful. If I play my hand correctly..." He trailed off, thinking of the beautiful Empress in his arms, and in his bed.

The General could see exactly where Zsinj's thoughts were taking him. "She would be a fool to turn you down, Admiral."

"Yes, she would."

* * *

Onboard the _Lady Luck_

"Carida," Lando whispered as his ship came out of hyperspace. He felt a cold chill run down his spine. This was like the moment he first looked at the Death Star. The odds were strongly against them that time, too. He looked over at Luke, sitting silently in the co-pilot's seat. "Han's down there, right?"

"He's close." But down on the surface? Luke wasn't positive, and he didn't want to reach out with the Force. If the Empress was a Sith, she would be able to sense his arrival if he used the Force to trace Han's whereabouts. Still, Luke couldn't shake off the same feelings he'd experienced arriving on Bespin not so long ago. The Force was warning him this was a trap.

"Good," Lando said, nodding. "So let's go pull off a rescue of a certain Corellian that can't stay out of trouble."

Lando keyed in the Imperial codes that the NR spies had supplied, and held his breath.

* * *

Darth Incuse looked up sharply from the control board. "The Rebels are here, requesting landing clearance with the code we supplied them. Skywalker is here."

"I know," Mara Jade replied. She shut her eyes, feeling Skywalker's powerful Force presence wash over her. It made Darth Incuse seem insignificant in comparison. "Allow them to land, then contact the _Iron Fist _and tell them it's time to take Solo to Dathomir."

Everything was working out perfectly.

* * *

At the exact moment the _Lady Luck _landed, the _Iron Fist _went into hyperspace, taking its prisoner far away from Carida and his would-be rescuers.

* * *

The landing dock was eerily deserted, and Lando looked around nervously. "Where are all the stormtroopers? This is too easy, Luke."

"Stormtroopers?" Threepio wailed loudly. "Why would you want to see stormtroopers?"

Luke looked down at the little droid. "Artoo, let's find a terminal and locate Han's cell. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can leave."

"Yes," Threepio agreed, trying to push the little droid forward. "Leaving soon sounds wonderful."

"Berllurrp."

"I am_ not _rushing you! Hurry!"

After they entered the grim looking gray building, the four used the lift to go up one floor, to the deserted landing tower overlooking the landing platform. Artoo rolled up to the nearby wall, quickly locating the proper plug and inserted his 'arm'. A few moments later, he warbled and cooed his instructions.

"What's he saying, Threepio?" Lando asked, his eyes flickering around the empty corridor. Where _were_ all the humans? This was the main Imperial base - it should be swarming with stormtroopers, officers, and various civilian contractors. They had landed under the guise that they were contractors bringing supplies to the base. The New Republic had stocked the _Luck_ with some inexpensive computer chips as further cover, in case they were expected to actually unload these 'supplies'. It didn't look like they'd need to waste time unloading those chips, after all.

"He has located Captain Solo. The detention building is two miles north, and Captain Solo is on level twenty-one, cell four thousand nineteen." He turned his glowing eyes to Luke. "Artoo and I won't be required to go along to this prison facility, will we?"

"No," Luke replied, shaking his head. "You'll slow us down."

"Thank the Maker! Artoo and I will just go wait in Master Calrissian's - "

"No, Threepio, you can't wait on the ship. Artoo has to stay close to a control plug, in case we need your help." Luke shoved a comlink at the worried droid. "Come on Lando. I'll use the Force to shield us from visual sight. As long as I keep the Force bubble close to us, the Empress shouldn't be able to sense we're here."

"You two will wait right here, and stay out of sight," Lando informed the droids.

"Out of sight. I do wish sometimes_ I _could use the Force and become invisible," Threepio said despairingly as he watched the two humans leave.

* * *

Darth Incuse stood beside his Empress. _His _Empress. He could sense her interest in Skywalker. Why? Wasn't he good enough? He'd do anything for her, couldn't she see that? He clenched his fists, trying not to show any outward display of rage.

"You will capture Calrissian, while I engage the Jedi."

"Capture? What do we need with the gambler?"

"Are you questioning me?" she asked, her voice sharp, her green eyes flashing in anger.

"No, my Empress. I was just... wondering."

"Skywalker will be easier to manipulate if we hold one of his friends hostage. He won't attempt to escape as long as Calrissian is still alive."

"But he'll believe Solo is still here."

"Only until he opens that cell door. I'm very glad we have security cameras set up to capture his expression." She smiled, thinking how stunned the Jedi would be. "Skywalker thinks he's being careful by not using the Force to reach out for Solo's sense. He is a fool."

"And he will soon be a dead fool," Darth Incuse replied.

Jade gave a sideways glance over at her servant, refusing to answer. She wanted to accomplish what Vader and Palpatine had not - she wanted to turn Luke Skywalker to the dark side.

* * *

Coruscant

Chauncy Cesna danced the night away. Tomorrow was her live holo-interview with the famous reporter, Massy Wennit. She had all of her lines memorized, all of her expressions down perfectly. The fact that she might be destroying a marriage didn't even enter her mind. This was her ticket to fame and fortune. Besides, Solo might not even be alive, so what difference did it make if she claimed to have slept with him? Everyone would know why, anyway. She was so much more beautiful than Princess Leia. The fact that Solo couldn't _see_ what she looked like didn't enter her mind, either. Not much entered her mind, except the size of her jewelry, the price of her designer clothes and who she would have escort her to the next holo-awards show. Yes, CeeCee was on her way to the top, and no one could stop her now.

The actress decided to call it a night. Putting on her expensive cloak, she exited the nightclub, not noticing the tall being that followed her outside. She staggered over to her hovercraft, slightly drunk, then fumbled with the lock.

The last thing she was ever aware of was a pair of powerful hands around her neck, and a sharp crack as her windpipe and vertebrae were crushed.

* * *

Luke shook his head, putting his hand out to stop Lando from entering the prison building. "Something is wrong."

"I think I told you that already," Lando snapped back. "Even if you're shielding us with the Force, it's still been too easy."

"I'm not sure what to do," Luke said, his voice betraying his uncertainty. "We can't just turn back now. If I we go back to Coruscant without Han...."

"I know. I know." Lando gave a weary sigh. "We go on, Luke. Even if we _both_ have bad feelings about this."

The men made their way inside the compound, finally meeting some resistance.

"What are you doing here?" the muffled voice of a stormtrooper barked out from inside the control room. The second trooper stood up, clearly showing them he was holding a blaster.

"Is this the Grand Imperial Licensing Bureau for Renewing Sub-Contractor and Civilian Landing Permits?" Lando asked, looking down at a flimsy. "They told us to make a sharp right at building twenty-four, and then go six traffic lanes over."

"They? Who are _they_?"

"The bureaucrats over at the Sovereign Ministry of Transitional Supplies Regarding Loading and Unloading Procedures Department."

"I've never heard of that department," the stormtrooper replied, looking over at his partner. The other trooper shrugged his shoulders. "This is the wrong building. Go away."

"I knew those people didn't know what they were talking about!" Lando said indignantly. "Well, can you direct us to the right building? We can't leave unless we renew our permits, or we'll get fired by our supervisor!"

"If you do not leave immediately, your supervisor will be the least of your problems."

Lando gave a helpless look at the calm Jedi, then yanked a blaster out from under his cloak. Han could say whatever he wanted, these capes came in handy at times. The first stormtrooper fired his weapon, but the bolt was easily deflected by Luke. He then made the fatal mistake of looking directly into the barrel of his weapon, as if he could see what caused it to misfire, while Luke used the Force to depress the firing pin. The trooper dropped, killed by his own blaster. Lando easily took out the second guard, and suddenly they were inside the prison compound. "Level twenty-one!" Lando yelled as Luke hurried over to the lift. "I'll stay here and try to hold off the reinforcements."

"I'll be back in a minute," Luke yelled back as he entered the lift and pressed the button.

"Make it seconds, please," Lando pleaded just as the doors shut.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality Luke was at the proper floor in fifteen seconds, checking out the numbers on the cell blocks. 4019 was to the left, and Luke rushed down the dark corridors until he reached the correct number, then hit the 'open' button next to the door. The door slid open obediently. The cell was empty.

* * *

The outer door to the detention ward opened, and Lando instantly starting firing at the new threat. A snap hiss sounded, then an orange lightsaber parried Lando's fire. Shocked, Lando stopped firing just as a man stepped out of the darkness, and into the building. Dressed all in black, with a flowing black cape, the shorter man with dark hair and green eyes smiled humorlessly at him. "Welcome to Carida, Baron Calrissian. I'm glad you found your own way to the prison, since it saves us some time. I hope you find your stay with us enjoyable."

"W..who are you?" Lando asked, as dozens of stormtroopers appeared behind the Imperial. Knowing he was beat by overwhelming numbers, Lando tossed his blaster down and raised his hands above his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Darth Incuse, second-in-command to Empress Jade."

* * *

"Did I surprise you, Jedi?" a woman's voice said from down the narrow corridor.

Luke spun around, turning on his lightsaber. Standing a dozen cells away was Empress Jade. Luke took in her appearance. She wasn't dressed in black, but in a blood red body suit with knee high boots. Like Luke, she held a lightsaber, although it wasn't turned on. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a long braid, and she leaned casually against the wall, an amused expression on her face.

"What have you done with Han?"

Mara shrugged her shoulders. "He's alive, although he's no longer on Carida. Surely you don't expect me to tell you where I've sent him, do you?"

"Mara Jade, I can help you," Luke said quietly, while using the Force to try and locate Han's sense. Jade wasn't lying - Han was no longer nearby. "You don't have to allow your life to be consumed by the dark side."

That comment made her laugh. "But I like the dark side," she replied, her green eyes flashing. "Maybe I can help you, Jedi Skywalker. Maybe you'd enjoy the dark side, if you gave it a chance."

"The Emperor had you fooled, Mara Jade. He's used you, and you don't even know he used you."

"The Emperor was like my father, and you killed him, Skywalker. You killed my family."

"No, I didn't. Palpatine killed your family, and I have the Imperial records back on Coruscant to prove it."

"You lie," she hissed out, turning on her purple saber. "You killed my Master... you and that traitor Vader." She was about to move forward when the lift behind her opened, and Horn pushed a bound and gagged Calrissian into the hallway, followed by six stormtroopers. "You see, Skywalker, I'll give you one last chance to allow yourself to embrace the dark side and join me in my quest to rule the galaxy. Or you'll watch as my servant, Darth Incuse, very slowly uses his lightsaber to strip the flesh from Calrissian's bones. Let's see how your precious light side allows you to witness your friend's death. Let's see if you can tune out his screams of agony."

* * *

Four stormtroopers wrestled Calrissian to the floor, holding him firmly, their blasters pointed at the gambler's back. The other two stormtroopers stood behind Corran Horn, aiming rifles down the corridor at Luke. The lift opened a second time, an additional six stormtroopers rushed out into the corridor, awaiting orders. The two Siths stood between Luke and Lando, waiting, watching for his reaction. Luke gauged his odds, deciding they were fairly slim. Mara's eyes flicked back at Horn, or the man she now referred to as Darth Incuse. "Begin."

Luke watched in helpless horror as the orange blade sliced a deep cut down the back of Lando's calf from knee to ankle - even through his gag, Lando screamed in agony. The smell of charred flesh filled the narrow corridor. "Stop!" Luke shouted, trembling in fear - far more for Lando than himself. "Let Lando leave Carida, and I'll stay here." He looked into the Empress's hard emerald eyes, knowing he had to think of something to bargain with, something she might desire more than watching Lando die. "I know you haven't had much formal training, other than shielding and some lightsaber skills. I'll teach you what I know about the Force .... if you allow him to leave."

"Drop your lightsaber, and push it over to me," Jade instructed the Jedi.

Quickly, Luke obeyed. He could see the fear and disbelief in Lando's eyes, feel the pain radiating from the gambler's leg. He couldn't watch as Lando was sliced into pieces, and he needed time to deal with the Empress in order to find out where she'd sent Han. Trading his freedom for Lando's life seemed like the only possibility at this point.

Jade picked up Luke's saber, never taking her eyes off the Jedi. "He's telling us the truth, Darth Incuse. I think I'd enjoy having him show me what he knows."

"But," Incuse started to object, then stopped himself. Once again, Jade was proving herself to be unpredictable. "You wish me to allow Calrissian to leave Carida?"

"It won't matter," the Empress replied evenly. "The New Republic won't have time to try and rescue their precious Jedi. They'll soon be far too busy, I can promise you that."

* * *

When the stormtroopers hustled a badly limping Lando Calrissian toward the_ Lady Luck_, Threepio threw up his hands in despair. "They caught them, Artoo!" he wailed miserably, looking down at the scene. "Where is Master Luke? Perhaps he has ceased functioning!"

Artoo gave a warning warble at his noisy partner.

"Be quiet? How can I be quiet? We're doomed, I tell you... doomed!"

With a soft coo, the astromech droid watched from their vantage point overlooking the docking bay. Lando was unbound, then pushed roughly into the_ Lady Luck_. Several minutes later, the _Lady Luck _roared to life, lifting off and disappearing into the dark sky.

"Doomed," Threepio repeated gloomily as he watched the ship leave.

The little droid, still plugged into the terminal, gave a long series of beeps and whistles. Threepio tilted his head. "Master Luke is being taken to a private suite? He's not deceased? Thank the maker! But... why wouldn't he be kept in the prison compound?"

"Vraape."

"I am well aware of the fact you are not omnipotent, Artoo. Don't be rude."

"Preeproopee."

"What? You've located the _Millennium Falcon? _Why didn't you say so!" The protocol droid watched as his partner unplugged his 'arm' and started moving out of the control room. "Where are you going?" Some more whistles from the little droid. "What do you mean, we have to rescue Master Luke? How are we going to do_ that? _We're just droids... we're not programmed for rescue operations... it's not even fair," the tall droid protested as he followed Artoo out, heading into what was hopefully a safer hiding place until they could come up with a plan to rescue their Master.


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant

One day later

When the buzzer sounded, Leia yelled out from the refresher, "Chewie... can you see who's there?" She looked in the mirror, noting her pale face and red-rimmed eyes. Luke should have contacted her by now, unless things went wrong. She could tell her brother was still alive, but he seemed distressed, and Leia was unable to establish a strong connection with his Force-sense.

The loud howl of the Wookiee reached her ears, and although Leia couldn't understand exactly what Chewie was saying, he seemed to be upset. Leia quickly made her way to the living area, and saw General Rieekan standing in the middle of the room, worry lines creasing his face. _Han..._ "General," Leia said slowly. "What brings you here?"

"I...I have to bring Chewie in for questioning, Princess," Rieekan replied, his discomfort increasing. "And I'm terribly sorry, you'll have to come in later, as well."

"Questioning?"

"Do you know a Chauncy Cesna?" Rieekan asked.

Leia's face grew hard. "That... woman that threw herself at Han the night of Lando's party."

"She was murdered last night, after leaving a nightclub."

"That's too bad," Leia said shortly, not really feeling much sympathy. "What does that have to do with me, or Chewie?"

"The patrons claim a Wookiee was seen following her outside."

"Chewie's not the only Wookiee on Coruscant," Leia snapped out.

Rieekan shook his head. "I agree. Unfortunately, according to Ms. Wennit, he had a motive."

"Wennit? Maybe you should be questioning her."

"The authorities already have, Leia. She's accusing you of sending Chewie to murder Cesna."

* * *

Two days later

Dathomir

Han was truly getting tired of being dragged from place to place. Apparently, they had arrived at his latest destination, now Zsinj and his puppet Melvar were escorting Han to the surface of this unidentified system. "Care to enlighten me where we're at?" Han finally asked, unable to remain silent.

"Dathomir," Zsinj replied, sounding pleased Han had finally spoken.

"Never heard of it."

"In a few days, you'll wish you never had, that's for certain," he chortled.

"Fun place, huh?" Han prodded, refusing to express fear to his captors.

"You might say so. The human men prisoners certainly find it.... _entertaining_ enough."

That reply was odd, to say the least. "Men? You don't keep female prisoners here?"

"Sure we do. They just don't have quite as much fun as the men," Zsinj said thoughtfully. "Although the pretty ones get their share. We see to that."

General Melvar snorted in laughter. "I do like to show the ladies a good time, Solo."

Han couldn't hide his disgust. "You Imps are all alike. Sadistic pervs, all of you. No wonder you couldn't stay in power."

"Our defeat was only a temporary setback, Solo. Soon, Coruscant will be history, and the New Republic along with it. The galaxy will once again be ours," Zsinj replied snidely.

"Don't tell me you jerks have another Death Star sitting around," Han said lightly, feeling his pulse quicken and his stomach lurch. What did he mean, 'Coruscant will be history?' His family was on Coruscant. It was supposedly the safest system in the galaxy, and now it was being threatened.

"Not a Death Star. Something better, something just as deadly, but far more maneuverable. You Rebels won't be able to destroy this weapon, because you won't be able to catch it."

This didn't sound good. Han felt the shuttle land, and he was jerked to his feet, then dragged out into what sounded and smelled like a forest planet.

"Where do you wish us to take him, Grand Admiral?" one of the guards asked.

"Holding cell 25, with the kid." Then, addressing Han he added, "Don't get comfortable, Solo. Tomorrow, you'll be given to your new owners, and they'll make us sadistic Imperials look like kindly solar worshipping monks."

* * *

Carida

Luke admitted to himself that he'd been impressed with what he'd seen so far of Mara Jade's skill level with a lightsaber. Even with her minimal Force training, she was a powerful opponent. Darth Incuse's talents were also raw, but powerful as well. Together, they would be a formidable opponent for the New Republic to face and defeat.

He backed away from the practice duel with Incuse, meeting the man's green eyes. "I can feel the conflict in you, Corran. You don't truly want to be evil."

"I'm not evil," he snapped back at the Jedi. "The Rebels are the evil ones. You claim to be such a good man, Skywalker. How many people died when you blew up the Death Star?"

"Bad argument, Corran. The Death Star was exactly that.... death. Those serving on the station had just destroyed Alderaan. Billions of innocent lives were wiped out. And the Emperor would have used it against other systems, as well."

"Don't call me Corran, it's no longer my name. My name is Darth Incuse. Incuse. It means forged. Hammered. Just like I plan on doing to you and your cohorts, hammering at them until they beg for mercy or death."

Empress Jade had been listening to this exchange, her lips pursed in amusement. "Come, Darth Incuse," she ordered, standing up and taking Luke's saber from his grasp. "I have something I need for you to do." She looked back over her shoulder at Luke. "I'll be back soon, Jedi."

Luke watched as they left his room, then headed to the window, gazing out over the Imperial base. Although the window couldn't be opened, Luke was pretty sure he could escape when the time came. Still, he hadn't been able to pry any information as to Han's whereabouts from either Horn or Jade. If he didn't discover something soon, he knew he'd be forced to leave and return to Coruscant. Leia would be crushed if he failed to find Han. He couldn't let her down.

* * *

"What is it you wish me to do, Empress?" Darth Incuse asked as they entered a heavily fortified chamber. Guards were positioned all around the perimeter.

"I wish you to be the pilot for the _Sun Crusher_, and meet up with the _Iron Fist_ in two days."

"Where is the _Iron Fist _heading?" Incuse asked, thinking about the small, needle-nosed ship Empress Jade had showed him earlier. It thrilled him to think he would be the one piloting the sleek craft, that his Empress trusted him with such a powerful weapon. At the same time, it bothered him that she was sending him away from Carida, away from her and Jedi Skywalker. Did she _want_ Skywalker to replace him? Would Skywalker become her lover in his absence? It took all of Incuse's self control not to reveal his troubled thoughts to his Empress.

"Coruscant, my dear Incuse."

Incuse hesitated, then asked, "Coruscant? I assume to regain control?"

"No, Darth Incuse, we are attacking Coruscant, and when we are done, nothing will remain. The planet will be destroyed."

Darth Incuse's mind could barely register what he was hearing. "The entire planet?"

"The _Sun Crusher _is the most heavily shielded ship ever created. It's indestructible. You will drive the_ Sun Crusher _through the heart of the system," Jade replied, her expression growing pleased. "By doing so, you will start a chain reaction. Superheated magma will rise instantly to the surface, and massive earthquakes will follow. The buildings will fall, one on top of the other. The atmosphere will become toxic. Eons will pass before the planet ever becomes stable again - if it ever does."

"Has anyone ever tested this ship? Is it capable of accomplishing such a thing?" Incuse asked shakily, trying to hide his shock. In his wildest imagination, Darth Incuse never thought he'd be called upon to do something this unspeakable.

"Are you afraid, Darth Incuse?" the Empress sneered. "I thought you'd be thrilled to be the first pilot to actually use the _Sun Crusher_."

"I'm not afraid," Incuse lied. "I will take the ship to Coruscant as you wish."

* * *

Dathomir

Han was pushed into another cell, and his binders were removed. Sighing, he started his usual procedure of feeling the length of his new quarters. He'd only taken one step, when a young voice spoke.

"You blind?"

This was the 'kid' Zsinj said was being held prisoner in this cold, stone cell. "Yeah, I'm blind."

"How?"

"The Imperials play rough," Han answered shortly, not feeling like going into any lengthy explanation right now about carbon freezing and its long term effects. Even after a year and a half, there were specialists that contacted him, asking if they could 'study' him. They could be every bit as annoying as holo-reporters at times.

"Can't you see anything at all?"

"Flashes of light, sometimes. And I can see murky shadows, if it's bright enough in the room. But in places where there's hardly any light, like in here, I can't see a damn thing."

"Oh."

"What's your name, kid?" Han asked. By this point, he'd assumed the child was a boy, but when they were young, sometimes it was difficult to tell.

"Kyp. Kyp Durron."

"Kyp." Definitely a boy, then. "My name's Han Solo. How old are you, Kyp?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve, huh? So what'dya do to get thrown in an Imp prison? Stealin' the Emperor's stuffed bantha toy?"

"Nah... my folks were brought here because they were accused of spying. I had a brother, too, but my brother wasn't brought to this planet." Kyp was quiet for a moment before continuing. "My dad was taken away a few weeks after we got here, and we never saw him again."

Solo wondered if the kid's father had been given to the same people Zsinj intended to turn him over to, and he strongly suspected that was the case. "I'm sorry to hear that, kid. What about your mom?"

"She stayed with me a little while longer. Then the guards took her away, too. I could hear them telling her if she was nice to them, they wouldn't hurt me." The boy's voice grew soft. "I think my mom and dad are both dead. I can't feel them anymore."

"Feel them?"

"I used to be able to... feel them. When they were taken away, I could tell they were.." the boy hesitated. "They were hurting and afraid, and, and... ashamed. Then I just stopped feeling them. I can't explain it..."

"I think I can," Han said gently. "You're probably Force sensitive, Kyp." Maybe that old Jedi Twi'lek was right, after all. What were the odds of being locked up in the same cell with a Force-sensitive kid on some backwater planet?

"The Force. Yeah, that's what my mom said, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"That's probably a good idea," Han concurred. "Hey, Kyp?"

"Yeah?"

Han leaned forward, whispering as softly as he could. "How would you like to help me break outta here?"

"For sure?"

"For sure. Breakin' outta prisons is one of my strong suits, kid."

"What does that mean?" the boy asked.

Solo laughed, thinking about his wife, and finding renewed determination to find his way back home. "It means, never tell me the odds."

* * *

Coruscant

"I can't believe she's accused me of sending Chewie out to murder someone," Leia said, her ire growing by the second. The nerve of that woman!

The Chief of Internal Investigations leaned back in his heavy chair, frowning. A tall man with sandy, thinning hair, and a growing paunch, he'd had this job for a year now, and was rapidly becoming overwhelmed by the number of murder cases this district alone suffered on a weekly basis. Most of the murders were on the lower levels, the victims often never identified. The murder of a beautiful up-and-coming actress was something new. And the possibility that the perpetrator was someone like Organa-Solo made Chief Bauts mouth water in anticipation. "She gave me an audio recording of you speaking, Ambassador Organa-Solo. It sounded like a threat to me."

Leia stared in disbelief at this impudent law officer. "I beg your pardon?"

"You spoke to Massy Wennit in your office, the day after your husband was seen kissing the victim in public. You told her, and I quote, 'If you and your little actress friend don't leave me and my husband alone, you're going to be sorry.'" The man cleared his throat. "Would you like to listen to her recording? If you're telling me it's a fake..."

"No," Leia snapped out. "It's not fake. But I wasn't threatening to murder her!"

"Leia, calm down," General Rieekan said, placing a hand on her forearm. He would represent her in any defense she needed, and had insisted on attending Chewie's interview yesterday, and Leia's interview today.

"Ms. Wennit also handed over a holo-recording taken from a passing hovercraft the night of Calrissian's party. It clearly shows your husband engaged in extra-marital activities with Ms. Cesna. I think Massy Wennit is being quite open and upfront with this investigation."

"A holo-recording? Don't you think that's_ mighty _convenient, that someone would just happen to be passing by that balcony, and just happened to record that incident?"

"Stranger things happen. And we do have witnesses that are willing to swear to the fact they saw a Wookiee following Ms. Cesna out of the club the night of her murder."

"It wasn't Chewbacca! He was with me," Leia protested.

"And who, besides Chewbacca, would be _your_ alibi, Ambassador?"

"You don't have to answer that question, Princess," Rieekan advised.

Leia opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. Although Rieekan didn't know it yet, she had no alibi for that night, for either her or Chewie.

* * *

By the time Leia left the Investigator's office, she was reeling with emotions. _Murder! _She was being accused of using Chewie to murder that trollop. There was little hard evidence of that, but when this became public to the holo-news, proof would hardly matter. The reporters would swarm down like a flock of hungry krayt vultures - she and Chewie would be convicted through the holonet without so much as a trial. She felt her comlink sound, and raised it to her mouth. "Yes?"

_"Ambassador?" _a tinny voice said. _"The Lady Luck has requested landing clearance. You asked to be notified..."_

"Thank you. I'm on my way." Finally, something was going right. Maybe Luke and Lando had found and rescued Han, and now everything would start to go right. Except for the small detail that Leia couldn't sense either her husband or her brother in any close proximity. _I'm just too upset to concentrate..._ Still, she felt her worry start to increase, rather than lessen as she hurried to meet the _Luck._

Reaching the landing platform, Leia noted the _Lady Luck _setting down with some difficulty. Perhaps it had been damaged during the escape, although there didn't appear to be any outward signs of a battle. Moving forward as the landing ramp lowered, the Princess gasped as Lando Calrissian staggered out, dragging his heavily bandaged right leg.

"Lando!"

"Princess, I'm sorry.... we got caught. We failed..." Calrissian dropped to the surface, unable to walk another step.

* * *

Carida

Threepio and Artoo had spent the past three days lurking in the corridors of the Carida military base, trying to act casual. It was easy for Artoo, quite difficult for Threepio, who constantly worried they would be caught and melted into slag. Artoo had also come across the Empress's plan to destroy Coruscant, so that worried Threepio, too. Getting Master Luke free so he could warn Mistress Leia seemed to be imperative.

Now they only had to figure out how to enter Master Luke's locked and heavily guarded room without arousing suspicion. It was enough to make a droid short-circuit.

* * *

Dathomir

"Tonight? You wanna escape tonight?" Kyp asked, astounded.

Han was leaning against the stone wall and pushing around the unappetizing meal of tough stew they'd been served. "Sooner the better. I have a feeling tomorrow will be too late for me."

"Why?"

"The head idiot told me he was handin' me over to some different people real soon, and they don't sound like the sort I wanna get to know, kid."

"Oh." Kyp was quiet, then said, "All the men disappear once they get here. I heard some guards say they're given to witches. What's a witch?"

"Uh... witches are supposedly women that have special powers."

"Like the Force?"

"Maybe," Han replied. "You're asking me things I don't know."

"That explains why I've felt others."

"Others?"

"People that I can feel stronger than regular people. And I feel lots of strong other people here."

"Oh. Great."

"Is that good, then?"

"I doubt it, Kyp. I really doubt it."

Han stood up and walked to the window, open to the cool night air except for the fact heavy bars were embedded into the stone blocks. "How far down is the ground from here, Kyp? Can you describe this prison compound to me?"

He listened as the boy came up next to him. "It's about twenty feet to the ground, maybe. The prison is like a big stone box, with all the cells on the outer walls, and there's a big, open area in the middle where most of the prisoners spend the day. I think this used to be an ancient fort, and the Imps are just using it for a prison. There are five floors. The guards sleep on the top floor, the bottom section is used for eating and interrogations. The three middle floors are where the prisoners are kept. We're on the third floor."

"Are there lots of guards?"

"No. About ten guards walk around on top of the edge of the wall, because they can see down on both sides. Then, when it's getting dark, another guard makes the rounds and checks the doors to make sure they're locked. He comes the same time, every night. The Imps think the prisoners won't try to escape, since there's nowhere to go if you get out."

_So only about a dozen guards? _Han mused, wondering why the Imps weren't more afraid of the local witches. Perhaps because they were keeping the witches supplied with prisoners so they could be used as slaves or sacrifices. Either way, it sounded like a situation to be avoided. "Kyp, I have an idea, but you have to do exactly what I say, and it could be dangerous."

"I don't mind dangerous, Han. I'd like to escape, too.

"Can you fly a ship, Kyp?"

"No," the boy replied, slightly abashed. "My dad said I was too young to learn, only I didn't think so. Besides, the Imps don't keep any ships around; I even saw the shuttle you came in head back up. I think they're afraid the witches are going to steal them."

"Too bad," Han said, deciding they'd figure a way off the planet after they were free. Supplies certainly had to arrive, troops had to come and go. "Still, we're gettin' outta here. When the guard comes around, I want you to act like I'm hurting you. Yell and holler really loud. Pretend like you're crying."

"Crying? I don't cry!"

Han sighed. "Just pretend, kid. Then when the guard comes in, I'll jump him and you use your Force stuff to grab his weapon away, okay?"

"I'll try," the boy replied gamely.

"Kid, let me tell you something my brother-in-law always says: 'Do or Do not, there is no try'."

"Okay... I'll do it," the boy said, trying to work up his confidence.

Han stepped back. Sitting down cross legged on the straw mattress, Han grabbed the ratty material and started tearing it into strips so they would have some rope to tie up the guard.

* * *

Carida

The rather large object clattered to the floor, and Mara Jade stood up, her face hardening in anger. "Levitating objects is unnecessary. Show me how to use the Force to manipulate minds," she demanded of her reluctant teacher.

"You have to learn patience, Empress," Luke tried to explain. "Levitating is part of the full range of skills you need to learn."

"Patience? I don't need patience," she snapped back. "I'm not a Jedi, I'm a Sith."

"Even a Sith needs patience."

"Teach me how to create Force-lightning," she demanded.

"I can't do that," Luke replied quietly. "Force-lightning is of the dark side, and I won't touch the dark side."

"That's what you think, Jedi. You'll change your mind soon enough."

"No, I won't." Luke approached the woman, stopping himself from touching her arm. "Mara, the Emperor used you. This isn't the way you have to act. You can still free yourself from his influence, and turn to the light side. You're strong in the Force, and you would make a wonderful Jedi."

"He didn't use me," she argued back, forgetting he'd called her 'Mara' instead of Empress. "I already told you, I don't want to turn from the dark side. I want to rule the galaxy."

"That's Palpatine talking. Please, let me help you."

"Do you find me attractive, Skywalker?" she asked suddenly, throwing him off balance with the question. Over the years, Mara had discovered that men could be easily swayed to do her bidding if she promised them feminine favors. Not that they ever actually got those favors, but that was besides the point. Just dangle the incentive, and they would turn into meek bantha pups, begging to please her with their obedience.

"You're a beautiful woman, Mara."

"You want me, Skywalker. I can feel it."

"A Jedi knows no passion."

She tossed her head back, laughing at his words. "Passion. Desire. More emotions supposedly of the dark side." Then she looked at Luke, her green eyes narrowing. "Does your sister not feel passion for her husband?"

Luke shifted, uncomfortable with this question. "She was already in love with Han before she found out she was Force-sensitive."

"So that makes it alright?"

"I don't know. There's a lot I don't know, Mara. But I know you have good inside you, and so does Corran. Neither one of you has to travel in darkness. You have time to turn back, find inner peace, instead of anger and hatred," Luke answered truthfully. Then he cautiously decided to ask, "Where did you take Han?"

"You'll never know, Skywalker," Jade taunted. "But Solo's going to learn more about dark side desires than he ever dreamed about."

With that ominous statement, she left his room. Luke heard the door click shut and lock. Her presence moved away, so he was a bit surprised when the outer door cycled opened - a moment later a tall golden droid entered the room, pushing a food cart.

Luke felt his mouth drop open in surprise. "Threepio?"

"Master Luke! It's been terrible... just awful! Sneaking around, hiding from stormtroopers, any moment knowing we could be terminated!" Threepio leaned over and pulled at the white table cloth. "Come out of there, you coward! Why am I always the one taking all the risks?"

Artoo gave a raspberry toward his partner, then rolled out from under the food cart. He then gave a long series of beeps, looking from Threepio to Luke.

"What's he saying, Threepio?"

"Oh, he's found out some terrible plot that Empress Jade has concocted, the little showoff. Something about attacking Coruscant with someone named Zsinj, and destroying Coruscant with a terrible weapon called the _Sun Crusher_." Threepio paused, and tilted his head thoughtfully. "I suppose it could be worse...._ we _could be on Coruscant."

"We need to get to Coruscant, guys. Do you know the fastest route to the landing docks?"

Artoo toodled happily, and rocked back and forth on his 'foot'.

"Artoo says the _Millennium Falcon _is parked in an out-of-the way location, and will be easier to access than the Imperial ships. I should have suspected you would want to go to Coruscant. Oh, dear me, my circuits can't take all this stress."

The _Falcon_. Luke smiled as he thought about the battered, fast freighter. "Artoo, did you happen to find out any information about Han?"

"Breepo."

"He says he researched, and could only tell that Captain Solo was taken aboard the _Iron Fist_, immediately before we landed."

"Let's go, then. We don't have much time," Luke quickly shielded himself, then started for the doorway. He wished he had his lightsaber - leaving it behind was a disappointment.

Another disappointment was his inability to convince either Corran or Mara to reject the dark side, but he wasn't done trying to win Mara Jade back from the dark side, not by a long shot.

* * *

Dathomir, evening

"The guard is coming," Kyp told Han several hours later. Quickly, Han moved toward the edge of the doorway, and crouched down.

"HELP!" Kyp screamed as loudly as he was able. "He's insane! He's killing me!" The boy let loose with a loud wail, trying to pretend he was being murdered.

"HOLD STILL, YOU KREFFIN' KID!" Han yelled back. "I can't choke you if you keep moving around!"

The sound of the door sliding open was Han's cue. Acting on instinct, he lunged toward the stormtrooper, taking the man down in a tangle of limbs, groping for the rifle. The Imperial twisted around, using his armor to his advantage, punching Han in the stomach, then trying to lift the weapon and aim for the deranged prisoner.

Then it was Kyp's turn. Hoping he could do what Han asked, he reached forward, concentrating on his very raw skills, and pulled the rifle away from the Imperial. It was heavy, and Kyp wasn't too sure how it worked, but he aimed it at the thrashing men and pulled the trigger. At such a close range he couldn't miss, and the trooper died instantly.

Han staggered to his feet, swiping at his forehead. "Kid, that was too close. I felt the heat right next to my temple."

"But I didn't blast you," he pointed out, pushing Han toward the now open doorway.

"No. No, you didn't. And I appreciate it, more than I can say."

With that, Han grabbed the make-shift rope he no longer needed to use to tie up the stormtrooper, and followed the young boy out the door.

* * *

Carida

The _Millennium Falcon _sat, alone and deserted - just as Artoo promised. "It looks like we've made it," Luke said to his droids as he urged them forward.

"Looks can be deceiving, Skywalker," the Empress's silky voice said, stepping out from behind the landing struts.

"Mara. Just allow me to leave. I don't want to kill you."

She flashed him a big smile. "Really? How generous. You're breaking your word by escaping, Skywalker. I thought noble Jedi didn't break promises."

"I never promised to not escape. I only said that I'd train you. I tried doing that. Something more urgent has come to my attention back on Coruscant," Luke said, waiting for her to react.

"You can't stop what's about to happen, Skywalker," she taunted.

"Don't do this, Mara. It's not too late to call off your ships. Think about all the billions of innocent lives," he pleaded.

The Empress reached on her belt clip, and tossed Luke his lightsaber. "It's time to put your credits on your precious light side, Jedi. Prove to me you're stronger." She turned on her own purple blade, and attacked.

* * *

Dathomir

"This door is locked," Kyp said, pulling on the wooden door.

"Blast it," Han instructed.

Stepping back, the young boy shut his eyes and fired at the lock, sending smoke and splinters flying. He pushed it open, and peered inside. "It's a stairwell," he informed Han, just as alarms sounded.

"Great," the Corellian muttered, "We need to get out of this compound - fast. Is there a window near here?"

Kyp looked around. "Yeah... at the other end of the corridor."

"Are there bars across it?"

"No... it looks like a regular window."

"Good. Take me over there, kid."

The boy quickly guided Han over to the window, and Han handed him one end of the makeshift rope. "Is this wall on the outside of the compound, Kyp?" Han questioned.

"Yes. But it looks like a long drop, and then there isn't anything but trees right past the wall."

Han's fingers groped the window sill. "Is there something to tie this rope to?"

"Well," Kyp said, his voice uncertain. "There's a rusty metal frame that holds the duraglass in - I could loop it through. But it doesn't look too sturdy."

"Just do it... we don't have much time."

Quickly, Kyp tied the rope to the casing, then looked expectantly toward Han. "Now what?"

"Now you go over the edge, and I'll make sure it doesn't let loose. Once you're down, I'll follow."

"Okay," Kyp replied, sounding less and less sure this was a good plan. Still, he gamely went over the side, and shimmied down the rope, dropping to the ground. "I'm down," he said as quietly as he could, and still be heard.

Han threw his leg over the window ledge, then started down the rope. Unfortunately, halfway down, the metal sill let go, and Han plunged to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Carida

Green and purple lightsabers clashed in a battle for supremacy. The Empress was bitterly determined to turn Luke to the dark side, or failing that, kill him. Luke was just as determined to survive, to warn Coruscant of her plans. The only problem was that Luke didn't want to kill Mara, or he could have ended the battle quickly.

Instead, he parried her blows, and moved away from her assault as he defending himself, trying to formulate a plan that would allow him to escape with both his life.... and hers. It was a dilemma.

Empress Jade saw through Luke's motives. Panting, she backed away. "You're weak, Skywalker. You can't bring yourself to kill me, can you?"

"I don't think you deserve to die, Mara. I can tell you're not truly evil, that you've been twisted and manipulated by Palpatine. Let me help you."

"I have a better idea.... join me in ruling the galaxy," Jade returned harshly. "Become my partner, in every way." Jade turned on her charm to full force. "Incuse wants me, but you're the one that can have me, Skywalker."

"I don't want you, Mara. Not like you are - hard and angry. You're beautiful on the outside, and ugly inside, where it truly matters. Physical beauty is transient...inner beauty is for all time."

"How dare you speak to me like that," she hissed out, her rage growing by the second. "You can't win.. why can't you understand? Darth Incuse is already on his way to the rendezvous point with Zsinj. Coruscant is going to be destroyed, whether you leave here, or not." She moved forward like a snake, striking her saber at her opponent, forcing Luke to take cover under the lowered ramp of the_ Falcon_. Still she followed him under the belly of the ship, moving to drive him out into the open.

It was at that point Luke made a very difficult decision.

* * *

Dathomir

"Ow."

"Han... are you okay?" Kyp asked, shaking his arm. "We have to run, or the guards will figure out where we went."

Gingerly, Han stood on his throbbing ankle, and flexed his foot. The ankle hurt, but it didn't appear to be broken. Still, a sprain would slow them down. "Kyp, can you tell where these witches are located, by using the Force?"

"I think so... I think they're to the south of the fort."

"South, huh?" Han said with a lopsided grin. "Then why don't we go to the north?"

"Sounds good to me," Kyp concurred, taking Solo by the wrist and leading the way. They'd only gone a few yards when blaster fire sizzled the ground next to them. "Han? I think the guards have seen us!"

"You think?" Han replied, unable to stifle his sarcasm in time. Sprain or not, they started to run, the bolts striking the trees and bushes, creating small brush fires as they tried to make their escape. "Kyp.... are they following us?"

The boy looked back over his shoulder, his eyes tracking the blaster fire. "No.... they're shooting from the top of the wall. They won't leave the fortress... they're too afraid of the witches and the rancors."

"RANCORS?! Why didn't you tell me there were rancors out here?"

"You didn't ask."

* * *

Coruscant

Massy Wennit passed an untraceable credit voucher at the creature sitting across the table from her in the dingy diner. Right now, he looked like Bothan, but in reality this being was a Clawdite, a changling.

"You did well, Flit," Massy told him. "You're the best employee I've ever had."

"Thank you," he said, his fur rippling in pleasure. He took the credit voucher, smiling at the large sum. "Anything else you require?"

The holo-reporter leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Not at the moment, but you never know." She gave a wicked grin. "Too bad Solo and his high and mighty wife thought they were too good to be on my show."

"And too bad the actress tried blackmailing you," the Clawdite added. "It was her last mistake."

"Yes, it was. Shows what happens when you get too greedy." Massy shrugged. "She was a second rate actress, anyway. No one will miss her. With your species' talent for altering appearances, you could be the holo-star."

The two got up, throwing some credit chips on the table before they left the restaurant. The moment the outer door closed, a woman lowered her cowl, revealing her long, snow white hair, then watched as the pair walk down the outside street. Sometimes, her past training as a Rebel spy came in very handy.

* * *

Carida

Taking a deep breath, Luke focused on the left landing strut supporting the saucer-shaped ship, then pushed it outward, bending it down. The _Falcon_ shuddered and tilted to the left, the underside of the ship striking the top of Jade's head, sending her reeling to the ground. Her lightsaber clattered from her fingers, then rolled away, automatically turning off. Luke picked up her saber, then carefully approached the woman, kneeling down and feeling her neck. She was still alive. _I should finish her off. If I don't, she'll just continue to cause the New Republic trouble..._ Luke thought. The Jedi rolled her over, looking down at her now peaceful expression. Gently, he placed his hand under her red hair, feeling wetness from the blood seeping out of the wound on her skull. There was no way he could kill this woman, not when she was so helpless. Using the Force, he probed further, able to sense her wounds were not life-threatening. With some bandaging and anti-concussion medicine, she would be fine. He eased her body under his arms, hoisting her up.

"Master Luke?" Threepio asked, peering down the_ Falcon's _off-kilter ramp nervously. "What are you doing? We should leave!"

"I know, Threepio. We're going."

"You're not bringing the Empress with us, are you?"

He hadn't intended to do that - he was only planning to move her to safety so the _Falcon_ could lift without killing her. Luke smiled at the droid. "Threepio, sometimes you're a genius." Carrying Mara Jade up into the ship, Luke paused only to close the ramp. He ignored the shocked protests of both droids as he strapped Empress Jade to the medical cot, and rushed to the cockpit. Taking off with a damaged landing strut would be a challenge, but the_ Falcon _had suffered worse damage and still flown. It was times like this that Luke realized he placed as much faith in the battered old ship as Han did.

The _Millennium Falcon _rose up and turned to face the sky. The Imperials tried to contact the pilot, and when Luke didn't reply, they sent TIE fighters to pursue. Unfortunately for the Imperials, it was far too late by then to stop the speedy freighter.

* * *

Dathomir, dawn

Zsinj was furious when he heard the news of Han's escape. He faced Melvar, the blaster in his hand trembling in his rage. "Order a dozen guards to leave the _Iron Fist _and come planetside." He turned to the remaining guards, barely able to see straight in his fury. "You are all to go outside of the fortress and track Solo and the kid. Don't come back here if you can't find them."

Dismissed, the guards left the room, knowing their deceased comrade was the lucky one.

"We are scheduled to leave Dathomir in ten hours, sir," Melvar reminded Zsinj politely. "Empress Jade will not be pleased if we are late to the rendezvous point."

Zsinj turned toward Melvar, his face a bright red. "I know that, General. One more word out of you, and you can go outside and hunt for Solo, too."

Melvar was silent.

* * *

"Kyp? Is it day or night?" Han asked as he tiredly limped along beside the young boy. They had been walking, sometimes running, for hours now.

"The sun is coming up," Kyp replied. "We made it through the night alive."

"Maybe we can rest now," Han suggested. "I don't think I can keep up this pace much longer, kid."

"We can stop, I guess. I don't think I can sense anyone following us." Kyp pulled Han over to some low hanging tree branches, and told him to sit on the moss covered ground.

Leaning against the tree trunk, Han gave a groan. "So far, so good. No witches, no rancors, and no Imps."

"I guess," Kyp mumbled, also exhausted from the long night. He curled into a ball, then fell fast asleep. After a while, Han drifted into a restless slumber, as well.

* * *

Coruscant

Winter told Leia, Chewie and General Rieekan exactly what she had overheard - word by word. Her memory was, as always, flawless.

"Altering appearances?" Rieekan asked, frowning, then surmising, "A Clawdite."

"That would be my guess," Winter replied. "It was amazing how much he managed to look like a Bothan. I would never have known."

"That explains why a Wookiee was seen leaving the nightclub," Leia added, shaking her head. "Now, how are we going to prove it?"

*I could dangle Wennit over the walkway by her blue hair until she confesses,* Chewie woofed out his suggestion. *It's a long drop to the bottom of Coruscant.*

Rieekan laughed as he listened to Winter's translation. Another perk of her fantastic memory was her ability to learn languages in a matter of days. "I don't think that would hold up in court, Chewie," Rieekan said. "We have to think of a way to trick her into confessing, in front of witnesses."

There was only one problem with that idea. No one had any idea how to make the conniving holo-reporter do that...until Leia thought about Lando Calrissian, slowly recovering from his wounded leg. If anyone could figure out how to out-con a con-artist, it would be the flamboyant Calrissian.

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Lando asked from his hospital bed, his eyes wide.

"Seduce Massy Wennit," Leia repeated, looking the gambler over carefully. Even in the medic ward, he was dressed up in the finest mauve and yellow silk bathrobe, the bacta cast was covered with an expensive gray blanket with silver threads laced throughout. The doctors had told Lando he'd regain full use of his leg, even though he'd always have a scar and a slight limp from the cut tendons. The cut had been too deep, and the treatment too slow in coming to prevent these problems from occurring.

"She's horrid!" Lando objected, shuddering at the thought. "I'm not sure she's even female!"

Leia sighed. "She's a female. Would you rather see me and Chewie put on trial for Cesna's murder?"

"No," Lando groused out. "Why couldn't it have been Chauncy Cesna that killed Massy Wennit? I wouldn't have minded seducing_ her _one bit."

"I'll bet not," Leia answered. "So you'll do it?"

"I've already done an awful lot for you Skywalkers and Solos, you know."

The Princess's eyes welled up, thinking about her missing husband and captured brother. Luke had promised he would be careful - instead he'd ended up another victim of Empress Jade. No one knew where Han was taken - perhaps he wasn't even alive, anymore. To make all this even worse, the holo-news had already gotten a hold of the information that Leia was a suspect in the murder of Cesna, and had been hounding her secretary relentlessly.

The Baron noted the tears, barely held in check. "I'll do it, Princess. You know I will." He reached for her hand. "Luke will escape, and we'll still find Han. Who knows? Han might already be on his way back to Coruscant. Never bet against that scoundrel."

Leia squeezed Lando's fingers. "I don't, Lando. Believe me."

* * *

Dathomir

"Do not move," a soft voice with a heavy accent spoke in Solo's ear. "I do not wish to harm you, or the child."

It was a woman, perhaps one of the witches Kyp had warned him about. Han moved fast, twisting around and sitting up, grabbing the woman around the waist and pushing her to the ground. "KYP! Wake up! Run, kid!"

"Han?" Kyp's bleary voice asked. "What's happening?"

"RUN!"

Han listened as the boy started to rise, then heard the woman yell out. "Stay!"

"All... right," Kyp whispered, sinking to his knees as he felt an uncontrollable urge to obey.

What was he doing? "Kyp, don't listen to her," Han said, struggling to hold the woman in place. Suddenly Han was on his stomach, his arms wrenched behind his back as the woman reversed their positions. A tight rope was twisted around his wrists, then his ankles. The entire time she was tying him up, he couldn't move a muscle. He was turned over, then dragged into a sitting position by his shirt. "You're one of them," Han said slowly. "A witch."

"I am Teneniel Djo, from a tribe called the Singing Mountain clan. You are off-worlders." She appraised the man and the boy, waving her hand in front of Han's face. "You cannot see, off-worlder."

"The name's Han Solo," he snapped out as he felt himself lifted to his feet. How strong was this woman, anyway? "And, no, I can't see."

"You and the boy should not be out here," Teneniel said. "If the Nightsisters find you, you will not be pleased."

"Nightsisters?"

Kyp finally spoke up, "Those are the witches the guards give the men prisoners to. I heard them say that word."

"The Nightsisters are evil," Teneniel explained. "They purchase the off-worlders and abuse them, or kill them for amusement. The same will happen to you, if they catch you."

"And is your tribe of witches different?" Han questioned.

"We do not abuse our men, or kill them."

Han felt his jaw tighten. "But you keep them as slaves, anyway?"

"We must go," Teneniel said, freeing Han's ankles so he could walk, but keeping his wrists tied. "The off-worlders that trade with the Nightsisters are coming, and the Nightsisters will soon know there is a breeder on the loose. They will come for you, Han Solo." Forcing Han to move, she waved at Kyp. "Come young male. I will not leave you behind, either." Then she looked up at the tall man reluctantly following her. "You have nothing to fear, Han Solo. All will be explained to you, but not now. First we must get to safety."

* * *

Onboard the _Falcon_

The trip back to Coruscant had become rather interesting after Empress Jade awoke and found herself not only alive, but Luke Skywalker's prisoner. How in the stars did their roles become reversed? Things like this simply didn't happen to a Sith Empress. Obviously, she had underestimated her opponent. "You can't be serious," Mara Jade snapped after hearing Luke's intentions, while tugging at her binders to no avail. It _must_ be the headache, or maybe drugs, that was causing her this inability to use the Force. Surely the Jedi wasn't this powerful... or was he? Had he been simply playing her this entire time, allowing her to assume _she_ was the one in control?

"I'm quite serious," Luke replied, watching her struggle while he gently used the Force to ensure the binders remained locked. He had also bandaged her head, and given her medication before she woke up, fully aware that it was unlikely that she would be very cooperative. "You're coming with me to Coruscant."

"We can't go there!"

"Because you've ordered Coruscant to be attacked," Luke said. It wasn't a question. "When we get there, it might be a good idea to call off your Imperial troops."

"You don't understand," she said, grinding her teeth in frustration. "They are under strict orders not to pay attention to any transmissions from Coruscant. They won't even have their communications tuned in to Coruscant. I knew the New Republic would beg and plead for mercy."

"What are your plans?" Luke questioned.

"I'm not telling you."

"Then you'll probably die, since you already told me you intend to destroy the planet." Mara turned her head away from Luke, refusing to look at him. "Mara, you don't have to die. No one has to die. Just tell me how you plan on attacking Coruscant so we can defend ourselves."

"There is no defense against the _Sun Crusher_. Darth Incuse will use it, and you will all die." She turned her face back to him. "Why didn't you just kill me back on Carida, if you intended to take me back to Coruscant to die, anyway?"

"I don't want you to die, Mara." Luke sighed. "What is the_ Sun Crusher_?"

For the first time since waking, she smiled, but it was a smile filled with contempt. "It can fly through anything, Jedi. Anything at all. It's a ship that's so heavily shielded, it's indestructible. It can fly through another ship, or a primary and make it go nova. Or it can drill its way through a planet and come out the other side unscathed."

That information took Luke's breath away. "It's not possible," he whispered in shock.

"No? Neither was the Death Star, was it? You just wait and see what happens. Of course, you can start evacuations." She looked thoughtful. "How many thousands of beings can make it to safety in time? Thousands... out of billions. I'm sure all the wealthy will make it out alive, but that won't endear the galaxy to the New Republic, will it? The politicians and rich escape, while the poor die terrible deaths."

"Mara, please," Luke pleaded. "This is the Emperor talking, not you. He killed your parents... he used you, he brainwashed you to do his bidding. What will killing billions accomplish? Eventually, the galaxy will know it was your order that killed those beings. You'll never find peace or happiness following the dark side. Please, reconsider."

Empress Jade shut her eyes, unable to look at the Jedi. "Never." But for the first time since she'd given the order, she felt a stirring of fear and self-doubt.

* * *

Coruscant

Massy Wennit was busy pouring over the daily holo-news, tracking the comings and goings of the rich and famous while looking for another story to report. She had to pay lip service to the biggest breaking story, of course. After all, how many times did a Princess get accused of conspiring to murder her husband's lover? A soft knock sounded on her office door.

"Yes?" she snapped, wondering why her secretary was knocking instead of speaking through the comlink.

The door opened and a tall dark skinned man stuck his head in. "Massy Wennit? I've always wanted to meet you."

"Really? Where is my secretary?"

"Oh, she went out for some pastries. I told her I'd love to have some fresh sweets, wouldn't you?" Lando entered the room with a slight limp, wearing his usual flashy clothes, with the added flair of a new silver-tipped cane made of the finest engraved orowood. "Let me introduce myself... my name is -"

"Lando Calrissian," Massy finished for him, feeling her heart give a little flutter. Men this good-looking didn't pay attention to Massy, unless she bribed them first by flaunting her wealth around. "I was at your lifeday party. You're quite famous, actually."

"Why, thank you!" He gave a dramatic bow. "May I have a seat?"

"Of course..." She waved at a chair. "You're friends with the Solos."

"Friends. If you can call it that." Lando shifted in the chair, adjusting his red-lined cape. "That's what I'd like to talk to you about, Madam Wennit. The Solos."

"You're not friends with them?"

"Did you ever hear, exactly, what went on when Solo and the Princess came to Bespin?"

"That's when Solo got frozen in carbonite?"

"Yes. Well. I'd have to say my life has a tendency to intersect with Solo, but would I call him my friend?" Lando gave her a dazzling smile and leaned forward. "How would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? Perhaps you and I could become _true_ friends, and you can learn a lot of, shall we say, dirty secrets about Han Solo and his wife?"

A date with Lando Calrissian, _and _gossip about the Solos? It was too good a proposal to pass up. "I'd love to have dinner with you, Baron."

* * *

Dathomir

Kyp followed behind Solo and Teneniel as they entered the village. They had passed a small group of perhaps twenty men laboring in the fields, watched over by several women holding long spears. The men were dressed in leather loincloths, while the women wore short leather dresses, their thick long hair braided and entwined with colorful beads. But it was the appearance of the men that fascinated Kyp. They were very thin, and short - not much taller than Kyp. They had very little hair on their heads, and it hung down in long, unkempt strands past their bare waists. They all seemed to move in slow motion, while a few wandered around aimlessly, staring off into the sky. "Are those your slaves?" Kyp finally asked, pointing at the field.

"Those are the worker drones," Teneniel replied casually.

"Sounds like a nice description," Han muttered sarcastically.

"You don't understand," the young woman told him, guiding Han toward the center of the village.

"No, I don't," Han snapped back. "I'll never understand the mindset of people that force other people to be slaves."

Kyp watched as several older women approached, frowning in disapproval at Teneniel Djo.

"Teneniel," one woman spoke up. "You were told not to steal the off-worlder slaves from the Nightsisters. You disobeyed."

"These do not belong to the Nightsisters, Mother Augwynne," Teneniel answered, quickly defending herself. "I found them alone, and they told me they'd escaped from the old castle the off-worlders use as their base." She smiled, unable to stop herself. "The older one will make a good breeder."

"We do not force off-worlders to become breeders. We are not like the Nightsisters," Augwynne informed her. She looked at the young boy, instantly aware he was a male warrior. How was that possible? Males could not have powers. "Take this child away and feed him. He is young, and needs his nourishment."

One of the women reached for his arm, and Kyp pulled away fearfully. "Han?"

"It's okay, kid. Just go with them for right now," Han said, trying to sound reassuring.

He listened as the sound of footsteps faded away. Then the first voice, the one Teneniel called Mother Augwynne, said, "How did you lose your vision?"

"The Imperials, the same type those Nightsisters are dealing with, used me as an experiment and I ended up blind," Han explained, feeling like he should just make a recording of his explanation, and pass it out whenever he met someone new. "Why do you keep men as slaves? I hate to be the one to tell you this, but slavery is wrong, ladies."

"Our men don't speak," another unidentified woman said.

"Oh? So you punish them for talkin', huh? Nice."

"No, Han Solo," Teneniel tried to explain. "They are never punished. They cannot speak, or think for themselves. Many generations ago, our world was much different. Then a terrible sickness came over our people." She paused, looking at the Mother, and waited for a signal that it was alright to continue. The Mother nodded her approval, and Teneniel continued, "When the sickness was finally over, things changed. Babies born male were ... simple minded. Weak and sickly, and most were unable to become fathers." She took a breath. "And then the females all were born with powers we did not have before, and we became warriors. Soon fighting broke out, and some warriors stole the breeder males and fled. Then more fighting, and more stealing. As each generation passes, fewer and fewer Dathomirians are born, and each village grows smaller and smaller. A large number of villages no longer exist. Only the Nightsisters have a birth rate now that allows them to survive beyond a few more generations."

"Let me guess why. The off-worlders," Han surmised.

"Yes. Our males that are able to create babies are kept separate from the worker drones, like the ones that Kyp saw in the field. We must protect them from other villages that, in desperation, seek more breeders so their bloodline will continue. But our village only has five breeders left."

"How many woman?" Han asked, suddenly curious, and aware he was beginning to feel sorry for these people.

"This village has two hundred thirty nine warriors, but only around eighty are within their childbearing years. Twenty years ago our village numbered a little over one thousand, fifty years before that, over ten thousand." She reached forward, lightly touching his arm. "I have heard the male children fathered by off-worlders are normal males... like you. If you would agree to become a breeder - "

"No," Han cut her off quickly. "I'm sorry. Truly I am, but I'm married, and I couldn't."

"Married?"

Apparently, they didn't understand the concept of marriage. "It's when a man and a woman exchange vows, promising to keep each other safe and their children safe ... and stay faithful, physically. I can't break that vow."

"We understand," Augwynne answered. "Unfortunately, the Nightsisters do not care about such matters as vows or honor. If they hear about you, they may attack our village, and kill us to get to you."

"I'm sorry," Han repeated. "If you untie me, I'll go. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Go?" Teneniel Djo asked, her voice incredulous. "But.. but you cannot see! If you go, you will either be killed by wild beasts, or captured by the Nightsisters."

"You will not leave here," Mother Augwynne declared. "You and the boy are now under our protection, whether I like it or not. We will guard you, and take care of you, Han Solo, the off-worlder that has taken a vow to another female. That is our vow, to you."

Han realized that during the course of this discussion, his view about these women had changed dramatically. Sometimes those first impressions could be deceiving. "Thank you," he said, sincerely meaning those words.

* * *

Above the planet of Dathomir, Zsinj's fleet of ships, led by the _Iron Fist_, left orbit to meet up with the _Sun Crusher_, and follow through with the orders of Empress Mara Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant

Lando leaned back on his expensive sofa, placing another glass of wine in Massy's outstretched hand. After taking her out to a very trendy restaurant, they had finally ended up back at his apartment. The wine alone was costing the gambler a fortune. "So," he continued with his story. "That's how Solo stole the _Falcon_ from me."

"He cheated at sabacc!" Massy said indignantly. "I just knew that Solo was the type of man to cheat. If he cheats at cards, he'd cheat on his wife, too, I'd bet."

"Solo'd be out on his ear already if he had his eyesight," Lando agreed, nodding as the woman leaned up against his chest, batting her heavily made-up eyes at him. Leia was going to owe him, big time. "Do you want to know another secret?"

"I'd love to!"

"Han's not the only cheat in that marriage," he whispered.

Massy sat up, her eyes wide. "Tell me more!"

"Do you remember a few months back, when the Princess went to Hapes, and then they all came back to Coruscant, and the Hapans signed a treaty with the New Republic?"

"Yes?"

"That Prince was certainly... interesting, wasn't he?"

"What are you saying?"

"Let me just say, Leia used ALL of her negotiating skills with that _deal_." Maybe Leia wouldn't owe him after all - maybe he'd be lucky if she just settled for not killing him with her lightsaber.

"Oh, my stars! She and Prince Isolder had an affair? Only three months after her babies were born?"

"Yes. Solo is completely oblivious to the situation, poor guy. He's busy changing diapers and she's out rubbing elbows with royalty."

"More than just elbows!" Massy squeaked out, barely able to believe her good fortune.

"Obviously." Lando smiled his most dazzling smile. "More wine?"

"Yes," Massy replied coyly, watching as Lando refilled her glass to the brim. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Well, it seems I've been the one doing all the dishing," Lando said in a low, seductive tone, discreetly pressing a button on his jewel-studded belt. "How about _you_ telling _me_ something juicy?"

"I might be convinced," Massy teased, leaning forward and shutting her overly painted eyelids. Her purple lined lips puckered up invitingly.

Groaning inwardly, Lando pressed his mouth to hers, and she grabbed his neck, kissing him deeply, and for a very long time. _I'm going to have to disinfect my tongue when this is over,_ Lando thought morosely. _Or maybe just remove it and burn it._

"Lando... I think I might be falling in love with you," she said breathlessly after finally coming up for air. She took big gulps of her wine, making Lando cringe inside. Fine wine should be sipped and savored, not downed like a shot of cheap whiskey.

"I've been in love with you for years, Massy. I watch all of your holo-shows, just so I can gaze at your lovely face. More wine?"

"Yes."

Lando poured again. "So? What's _your_ scoop on these royal pains that I like to pretend are my friends?"

Massy giggled, and Lando raised his eyebrow. The wine must finally be getting to her. "Chauncy Cesna wasn't killed by a Wookiee," she confided slowly.

"No?"

"Nope. Flit killed the little backstabbing wannabe holo-star. That's what she deserved... threaten me, will she?"

"Flit? Who's Flit?"

"My employee. A Clawdite. You know... someone that can change themselves to look like anything or anyone. Flit altered his appearance to look like Choosie."

"Chewie."

"Yup." Massy gave a hiccup, and put her fingers to her lips, pretending to be embarrassed. "That's the one. Now they think her Highness sent out Choosie to kill CeeCee, but I'm the one that sent out Flit. Isn't that a hoot..sie?"

"I'll say." Lando stood up, and the outer door opened. Carlist Rieekan and Wedge Antilles entered the room.

"Who invited them?" Massy demanded, standing up and swaying unsteadily.

"I did," Lando replied, pulling out his own small recording device and handing it to General Rieekan. "Here you are. Now, I hope you'll excuse me while I go scrub my throat with a wire brush and floor cleaner."

Suddenly, Massy understood. "You...you liar! You tricked me!"

Wedge grabbed her arm, while Rieekan placed her under arrest. She was still screaming at Lando while they dragged her out the door.

* * *

Dathomir, evening.

It had been an exhausting day, and Han was now sitting on a straw-stuffed mattress in a small hut he was sharing with Kyp. The boy was fast asleep, but only after Han had assured him the witches called the Singing Mountain clan meant them no harm. Wishing he had his sensor and forced to use a walking stick instead, Han got up and exited the hut, seeking a bit of fresh air as he carefully tapped the ground in front of his feet.

"Are you not tired?" Teneniel Djo's voice said from behind him.

Han turned slightly to face her. "I'm very tired, but I needed a few minutes to unwind."

"Unwind. An odd term," she replied. She appraised him up and down, admiring his strong, tall body, so unlike the males of Dathomir. It was a shame he was refusing to become a breeder, since they desperately needed men that could reproduce. "You are a strange man, Han Solo."

"Just call me Han."

"Han, then." She reached up, gently touching his eyebrows. "Your people cannot cure your blindness?"

"No. They tried everything."

She dropped her hand. "It must be difficult, not being able to see the trees, the sun, the stars."

"Yes," the Corellian agreed, his voice soft. "It's hard, especially not being able to see my kids' faces."

"Kids?"

"Children," he amended.

"How many children do you have?"

"We have two. Twins."

"Twins?" Teneniel asked, sounding perplexed. "What are twins?"

"Two children, born at the same time. Don't your women ever have twins?" Han asked, frowning.

"Two at once?" She sounded amazed. "Males or females?"

"One of each," Han answered, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

"And both are healthy?"

"Strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark."

"Our village has only seen six births in two years," Teneniel answered sadly. "Two females, and the other four were males. Three of those died within days of birth. Males are not very healthy."

They stood in silence for a while, listening to the distant night birds and insects. Finally Teneniel spoke, "We have a Healer in our village. Perhaps she can fix your eyes."

It didn't seem likely to Han, given the deaths of so many of their newborns. "Do you think she'd try?"

"She will try."

* * *

Coruscant

Leia watched as the_ Millennium Falcon _set down, and rushed to greet her brother as he exited the ship. "Luke!" The Princess hugged him tightly, then looked over his shoulder, her jaw dropping open in shock. "How... why...?"

"I think your sister has been rendered speechless, Skywalker," Jade said, sneering at the Princess, her wrists in binders. It frustrated her that she was unable to remove them. She should be able to accomplish this simple trick, but the Jedi must be blocking her abilities to manipulate the Force. This idea worried the Empress. If the Jedi was so much stronger in the Force than she was, what had made her believe she could defeat him?

"Leia, we have to go somewhere private," Luke told her, looking over at the curious onlookers. "And contact General Rieekan and Wedge, too. They need to be in this meeting."

"You can't stop the inevitable, Skywalker," the Empress said, tilting up her chin in defiance.

"Always in motion is the future," was Luke's only reply.

* * *

Deep space, rendezvous point

Zsinj looked out his vast viewing screen at the sixty Star Destroyers, all under his command. The Grand Admiral straightened his shoulders, his heart swelling with pride. All this firepower at his disposal! It was what he'd desired his entire life. Soon the Rebels would pay for their arrogance in believing they'd won the war. His attention was drawn to one small ship amid the huge Destroyers. The_ Sun Crusher _was almost surreal in appearance. Slender and sharp, it hardly looked like it could destroy an entire planet, or make a sun go nova, but according to Empress Jade it could do all that, plus survive to strike again. Still, until it was tested under those conditions, he was glad it was Darth Incuse flying that ship, and not him.

"Darth Incuse," Zsinj spoke into his communicator. "Are you ready to make the jump to Coruscant?"

"I am awaiting your orders," the Sith spoke back, his voice trembling in his anger at having to take orders from Zsinj.

That pleased the Grand Admiral, too. "In one minute we depart. Pity the poor souls living on Coruscant."

"Yes. Pity them," Incuse said quietly.

* * *

Coruscant, four hours after Luke's arrival

The New Republic started a desperate scramble to intercept the Imperial Star Destroyers. General Wedge Antilles commanded the Mon Remonda, organizing the defense of the capital. The planet had been given an evacuation order, and ships were leaving in vast numbers, most of them half empty. Very few private ships were offering to accept passengers, even though President Mon Mothma had pleaded with individuals to take beings that didn't have their own ships.

At Luke's insistence, Leia Organa-Solo took her children, Winter, and as many people as her ship, The _Alderaan, _could possibly hold, but Luke refused to leave, insisting he would stay on the planet along with Mara Jade, now being held in New Republic custody.

After a hasty repair of the bent landing strut, the _Millennium Falcon _would go into combat with Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca at the controls.

Panic reigned. Chaos ruled.

* * *

Next day, over Coruscant

The_ Iron Fist _was the first to drop out of hyperspace, rapidly followed by the remaining fifty-nine Star Destroyers. Instantly, TIE fighters tore from the hangers, swarming around the giant 'V' shaped ships, their only goal to prevent the X-Wings from causing damage. Further back, almost unnoticed, the _Sun Crusher _dropped out of hyperspace, lying silent and still, like a deadly snake waiting to strike.

* * *

Alarms sounded on the_ Mon Remonda _as the Imperials arrived, and Wedge quickly gave the order to launch the X-Wings. He stared out of his viewport at the Imperial armada, watching as his troops engaged in battle. Luke had briefed them about the _Sun Crusher_, and Wedge was afraid Mara Jade wasn't lying about its capabilities. How could they defend themselves against something that could destroy a sun?

* * *

Darth Incuse's fingers hovered over the controls, his hand shaking. His first order was to torment the Rebels by taking out one of their Capital ships. His eyes drifted to an Imperial Star Destroyer, once called the_ Tyrant_, now used by the New Republic and renamed the _Rebel Dream_. Taking a deep breath, Darth Incuse turned the _Sun Crusher _toward his target.

* * *

General Dodonna could only watch in horror as the small ship headed directly toward his viewport. He, too, had listened to Luke Skywalker's story about the Emperor's last project, but he had never imagined he'd be the first victim. _May the Force help us all.._ was his last thought.

* * *

The_ Sun Crusher _tore through the viewport, then down and across the entire length of the huge vessel. It shot out the underside, near the rear engines, and by the time it had exited, the _Rebel Dream _was dying in a series of spectacular explosions that quickly extinguished in the vacuum of space. Darth Incuse was stunned he was still alive, that the _Sun Crusher _had done its job, and survived. When the _Rebel Dream _disappeared in a rain of debris, he felt another part of his soul die along with the Destroyer.

* * *

Lando Calrissian could not believe what he'd just witnessed. How could such a small ship take out a Star Destroyer without a scratch? He listened as Chewie howled in horror and rage. For some odd reason, he could hear Threepio's whiny voice saying in his head_..."We're doomed." _

* * *

Dathomir, morning

Teneniel led Han through the village to the home of Damaya, the Healer. Halfway there, she suddenly stopped, and Han could feel the tension in her fingers. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly.

"Gethzerion is coming toward us."

"Who is that?"

"The leader of the Nightsisters," she replied worriedly. "Do not speak to her." Then she addressed the approaching woman. "Gethzerion, what brings you to our village?"

"Him," a crackled voice answered.

Teneniel watched the splotchy skinned old woman look Han up and down, her face breaking into a leer. "This is an off-worlder, and I claim him for the Nightsisters."

"He is not yours," Mother Augwynne said, coming up behind the Nightsister. "Teneniel Djo found him in neutral territory. He is ours."

"Do you intend to breed him?" Gethzerion asked sharply.

"He has indicated he would not desire to become a breeder," Augwynne replied.

"Not desire?" Gethzerion gave a snort. "He is a male! A slave! Since when do slaves have choices? No wonder your villages die off."

"He is not a native - he is a mentally sound off-worlder. Forcing him would not be right."

"Then give him to me," Gethzerion snapped back. "The Nightsisters have no issues with using off-worlders as breeders. If they object, we simply make them the mental equals of our native males."

"What?" Han growled out, unable to stay silent. "You destroy their minds?"

"Males only care about a very few things anyway," Gethzerion said with a sneer. "We just re-adjust their minds on what_ we _desire."

"Listen here, Geth... whatever your name is.... I'll have you know th - " Han suddenly stopped speaking as his throat closed, and he grabbed at his neck, trying to breath.

"Release him!" Teneniel ordered harshly. "You are a guest in our village."

The pressure eased, and Han stepped backwards, gasping for air.

"I give you fair warning, Singing Mountain clan. You have three night cycles to turn over this off-worlder to our clan, or face destruction." She turned and walked away, quickly leaving the village.

"I gotta say, you ladies sure have nice neighbors," Han managed to croak out sarcastically, still rubbing his neck.

"So now you have finally met a Nightsister," Mother Augwynne said. "If we cannot hold off their assault, it may not be your last meeting."

* * *

Coruscant

Luke shut his eyes, sensing the deaths of the people fighting in space high above Coruscant. He could feel the panic swirling all around, not just on the surface, but in the hearts and souls of the New Republic fighters as well.

"Do you believe now, Jedi?" Mara said tightly, sitting on the opposite side of a large, empty table. "The _Sun Crusher _is real."

"I never doubted you."

"Why don't you leave? If you stay here, you'll die. I guarantee it."

Luke opened his eyes, and looked across the table at the Empress. "If I leave, you'll find a way to escape. If I stay, we both die. Together."

The Empress jumped to her feet, glaring at Luke's calm blue gaze. "Are you telling me you'd rather die than take a chance that I'll escape once you leave the planet?"

"Yes."

"Then take me with you."

"No."

Jade could barely comprehend what Skywalker was saying. "No?"

"No. If you refuse to call off your attack, then you'll just be one more death among the billions of lives lost when Coruscant is destroyed. You can't win, Mara."

Mara pointed her finger at Luke, sensing through the Force he wasn't bluffing. "You're the one that will lose. You and your New Republic. Once Coruscant falls, the New Republic will be history! The Empire will rise again, just like Palpatine predicted. And I'll be the one that made it happen."

"Do you really think Zsinj can successfully rule the galaxy? He's a petty, evil dictator. He won't last a year before he's assassinated by one of his own cronies."

"Darth Incuse will - "

"Corran won't allow himself to be controlled by Zsinj, and you and I both know he's not Emperor material, either."

She had no answer to that argument. Then Luke stood up, and withdrew a disk from his cloak. "This is the proof I told you about, Mara. It's not forged, and if you use the Force, you'll know I'm not lying to you." He pushed it toward her, and indicated she should place it in the holo-viewer.

Reluctantly, Mara took the disk and inserted it. Her eyes flicked down at the screen. "....._Parents - executed in the Standard year 6903 by Palpatine while subject watched. Memory of event erased. Current Age in 6924 - approx. 21 Standard." _

Luke watched as her face paled, and she sat down heavily in the chair. All he could do was hold his breath and wait.

* * *

Space, above Coruscant

Several X-Wings attempted to intercept the _Sun Crusher_, failing miserably. Most were unable to even match the speed of the fighter, and the few that managed to maneuver in front of the needle-shaped vessel were quickly destroyed - not by firepower, but by the _Sun Crusher _impaling the New Republic fighters, sending the shattered bits spiraling into the blackness of space.

Darth Incuse felt each and every death as he speared through the ships. It felt as if his soul were slowly being rendered in two. He was dying... not physically; but his soul was dying with each ship that he sliced apart. _I am a Sith. I am a SITH! _his mind cried out. Was this what it meant, being a Sith? Not having a soul? Just a big, blank space where his heart, his morality once stood true and firm?

Zsinj's voice crackled over the comlink. _"We're done playing, Darth Incuse. Destroy Coruscant." _

Incuse turned the vessel toward the planet, sensing through the Force the billions of lives it held. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the _Mon Remonda _trying to place itself between the _Sun Crusher _and the planet, as if that could stop him. He saw a familiar saucer-shaped ship trying to engage the _Iron Fist_. The _Millennium Falcon._ Who had brought the_ Falcon _back from Carida? Skywalker? Had he escaped, and killed his Empress? For a brief moment, bitter rage welled up inside as he pictured his Empress lying bloodied and dead.

_"Darth Incuse!" _Zsinj snapped over the comlink, interrupting his thoughts. _"Are you there? I'm ordering you to attack, you fool!"_

* * *

Dathomir

"Han, this is Damaya, our clan's Healer," Teneniel said as she guided him into the woman's hut. "Damaya, this is the off-worlder I told you about. The one that cannot see."

"Sit," the woman said authoritatively. "I will do what I can."

Sitting down on a low stool, Han could feel the woman's calloused fingers pressing against his eyelids, then his temples.

"Your eyes are not damaged," she said.

"No, it's not my eyes. The doctors told me some technical term I couldn't pronounce. It has to do with the optical receptors in the brain."

The woman was quiet for a moment. "I do not understand what you just said, off-worlder."

"No problem. Can't say I understand it myself."

"Healing the mind is difficult. My grandmother, the last healer, could only mend broken bones and cuts. I am afraid my talent is no deeper than hers," she said. "Still, I will try."

Han felt her palms pressing against the sides of his head, then a pressure built in his head. In a moment, bright lights started flashing, an intense, sharp pain made the top of his head feel like it was about to blow apart. Crying out in pain, Han pushed her hands away, clutching his temples. Slowly, the agony receded, and Han carefully opened his eyes. Gray shadows filled his vision.

"I did not succeed," Damaya said quietly. "I caused you pain, and failed. I am truly sorry."

"It's not your fault," Han replied, trying to mask his disappointment. "I appreciate that you tried, anyway."

"It felt so close," she added thoughtfully. "But.... it was like something was stopping me, blocking the healing. It is also likely I am wrong. Like I said, I have only a small talent at healing."

Han remembered what Luke told him the old Jedi Healer Oloppo on Tatooine had said - "_Perhaps the Force doesn't wish your friend to see." _It seemed ridiculous then, and now it just seemed so ...unfair.

* * *

Coruscant

Luke studied the Empress, watching and feeling the conflicting emotions that tore through her being. He said nothing, just waited, aware that time was growing short.

Finally, she looked up, her face contorted and filled with grief. "He killed my parents."

"Yes, he did. He used you, Mara. Just like he used my father."

"Your father?"

"You know Leia is my sister." It wasn't a question, since the news had been made public over a year ago.

Confused, Mara said, "Yes. The holo-news made such a big deal out of it that a person would've needed to be hiding under a rock not to hear. You discovered it when your doctor just happened to find out your DNA matched with the Princess."

"That's what we told everyone, but it was a little bit less complicated than that," Luke said with a sigh. "We found out we were siblings because someone that knew our father told us."

"Your father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker," Mara said, remembering the records she had read, after receiving her orders to kill Luke Skywalker during the rescue attempt of Han Solo.

Only a few people knew the full truth, although Luke had been pushing Leia to make the facts public, before some holo-reporter like Massy Wennit ran across some buried record. Better it should come from them, than later be accused of trying to hide things from the public. Aware he was taking a big risk, Luke plunged ahead. "Our father was Jedi Anakin Skywalker, before he became Darth Vader."

Mara's eyes widened in shock. "Vader? Darth Vader was your father?"

"No. Our father was Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader. Darth Vader was incapable of love because the dark side blinded him to anything good. But in the end, Vader turned back to the light side of the Force, and once again become Anakin Skywalker, a man capable of love. If he could do it, so can you."

Suddenly, it all made sense to Mara. No wonder Palpatine had feared this young man, and ordered his death. No wonder Skywalker was so incredibly Force-strong ... he was the child of Vader. The Jedi had been a threat to everything the Emperor held near and dear - power, tyranny, the evil hold on the dark side. The Empire had been taken down by the combination of father and son. Mara Jade met Luke Skywalker's eyes. "I'll try to contact the _Iron Fist."_

Luke could only hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

Space over Coruscant

"Fool," Darth Incuse repeated softly. He had been about to obey the command, and fly the ship through the planet to avenge Empress Jade's death when Zsinj's taunt broke through, switching his rage from the New Republic, redirecting it toward the Warlord. "How dare he call me a fool." He started the _Sun Crusher _forward, toward the planet, then at the last second swerved away.

Grand Admiral Zsinj's voice came back over the speaker. "INCUSE! Do as I order, or face a court-martial and execution!"

_A court-martial_. _Execution._ Maybe he _had_ been a fool, but that was about to change. The _Sun Crusher _made a wide sweep, then turned back toward the raging battle above Coruscant. Tuning in his comlink, the Corellian spoke to his commander, "My name is Corran Horn. We shall see who executes whom." Lining up his ship, he dove the_ Sun Crusher _directly through the side of the _Iron Fist_, watching in satisfaction as it exploded behind him.

* * *

General Antilles felt his jaw drop open as the_ Iron Fist _erupted into a ball of flames. His bridge officers let out a roar as they watched the needle-nosed ship turn again, and impale a second Imperial Destroyer. Then another, and another. The Imperial Destroyers tried to focus their weapons on the small ship, to no avail. One by one, the huge ships were decimated as the _Sun Crusher _proved Empress Jade correct - it was indestructible.

When it became apparent that their side had lost, the six remaining Imperial Star Destroyers turned and jumped into hyperspace, leaving the TIE fighters to face suddenly overwhelming odds against their survival.

The battle was quickly over.

* * *

The next day, in Leia's apartment

Princess Leia gave her brother a tight hug, her eyes glistening with unshed tears over the loss of General Dodonna, a man she'd known her entire life.

Luke stepped back, and indicated Mara Jade and Corran Horn should step forward. "Mara, Corran, this is my sister, Leia Organa-Solo, Chewbacca, and you've already met Lando Calrissian."

The Princess held out her hand to them, noting their reluctance to accept her handshake.

"We will accept whatever punishment your government gives us," Corran Horn said slowly, unable to look Calrissian in the eye. He had debated flying the _Sun Crusher _into a black hole, ending his life rather than face the New Republic. In the end, Corran decided he would not take the easy way out, he would face whatever punishment was given. "Even a death sentence."

"You have not received a death sentence," Leia replied. "Although the battle took a great many lives, the fact remains Zsinj is no longer a threat, and the Imperials have been greatly weakened, thanks to your decision to defy Zsinj's orders, Commander Horn. In the long run, I'm sure hundreds, if not thousands of lives have been saved." She gave a wan smile. "I have successfully pleaded your case before the High Council. Since you were both under the influence of the dark side, and brainwashed by Imperial propaganda, President Mon Mothma has granted you a full pardon, under one condition. You will stay true to the light side of the Force, and allow Luke to train you as Jedi."

"That's all?" Mara asked, incredulously. "But we, I mean, I..."

"I'd have to agree it's a light sentence," Lando said, arching an eyebrow. "You've given me a souvenir I'll have the rest of my life."

"We're not the Empire, Lando," Leia said, shaking her head. "We have too many people that used to be Imperials in our ranks to start passing down judgment at this point."

"Mara," Luke said, shooting Lando a warning look. "Be gracious. It's your first lesson in becoming a Jedi." He looked over at Corran. "I know you have feelings for Mara -"

"No, I don't," Corran interrupted, then looked embarrassed. "I mean, I thought I did, but it wasn't love. Desire is different than love, and now that the dark side isn't blinding me, I can see that very clearly."

"Speaking of love," Leia added. "My husband...?"

Mara looked suddenly very worried. "Solo. I forgot about him. Oh, no."

"What do you mean, oh, no?" Leia said, gripping the side of a table. "He wasn't on one of those Destroyers? "

"No, he wasn't." Mara bit her bottom lip nervously. "I sent him to a planet called Dathomir, but we'd better get there very fast. I'll explain everything on the way."

"Am I invited, too?" Corran questioned Luke.

"Hey, you're the one that got Han into this mess to start with," Luke replied, shaking his head. "I'd have to say you'd _better_ help get him out."

"This time I'm coming along with you Luke, and don't argue with me," Leia said, raising her finger in her brother's face. "Winter, Lando and Threepio can watch the babies."

"I'm not arguing!" Luke protested.

"I don't have to change diapers, do I?" Lando lamented, to the amusement of everyone in the room.

* * *

Dathomir, next day

"Do I hear thunder?" Han asked Kyp, as they helped unload hay bales brought in from the fields. Although the witches had not requested it, Han had volunteered to do manual labor in exchange for the food and shelter they were providing for them. Besides, it felt good to finally get some outside exercise after spending weeks cooped up in tiny cells.

Kyp looked up from his chores as he stood on top of the wagon, and shielded the sun from his eyes as he gazed south. "It looks like a big storm to the south," he acknowledged. "The lightning was flashing all last night, too."

Teneniel Djo had been watching the off-worlders as they worked, admiring the strong muscles in Han's arms and back as his shirt clung to his sweat-soaked torso. He was so different than the thin native males of Dathomir. Native males had no defined muscles in their bodies, only skin covering bone, and it wasn't as though the warriors didn't feed them properly. The males just never grew strong or tall, not since the time of sickness. Even the off-worlder warrior boy, Kyp, could work harder and lift heavier objects than the worker drones. It just didn't seem fair to her that her people were dying off, and only the Nightsisters would survive, because they had no scruples. If the Singing Mountain clan owned those off-worlders, they would not be mistreated. Perhaps they would even be pleased to be owned by such fine warriors as themselves. No, it just wasn't fair. The young woman turned her attention to the south. "That is not a storm. Those flashes are the Nightsisters, preparing to attack our village, but first they require three nights of ceremony. Last night was the first night of ceremony, now there are only two left."

"Ceremonies?" Han questioned, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"They must gather strength through the dark powers they use in battle."

"Can your village fight them?" Kyp asked worriedly.

"We will try. Mother Augwynne has sent out messengers to other villages, asking for assistance. Perhaps the Dancing Water clan will help us, since we have helped them in the past."

"That'd be nice if they returned the favor," Han said, hoisting another bale in place.

"If they help us, we will have to repay them by giving them at least one of our breeders," Teneniel told him. "That is a high price to pay, when we have so few left."

Han didn't know how to reply to her. This was a situation he'd never encountered before, and he wished he could think of some way to help these women. "Maybe when my wife finds me, she can think of some solution to your problem," he finally said. "Leia's real good at problem solving."

"Do you think she'd agree to allow you to breed with us?" Teneniel asked, her voice hopeful.

Han laughed. "That's not the kind of solution I was thinking about, but I'll be sure to make that suggestion when she gets here."

"Really?"

So, they didn't know too much about jokes, either. "No, I'm kidding," Han said, holding up his hands. "Leia'd kill me first."

_"_REALLY?"

"Uhh.... no. I don't think so, anyway."

By that time, Kyp was laughing so hard, he fell off the hay wagon.

* * *

_Millennium Falcon_, en route to Dathomir

Princess Leia watched her brother as he continued to train and instruct both Mara Jade and Corran Horn. Despite the fact she had forgiven both of them, it still was a struggle against total outrage when Mara told them where she had sent Han, and for what purpose. These Dathomirian witches sounded like true disciples of the dark side. Leia worried about their ability to rescue Han and the other men, considering it sounded like the witches were incredibly powerful.

Leia never doubted for a second they would also rescue the other prisoners - it would be unthinkable to leave them behind. They would be greatly outnumbered, as well, since the New Republic hadn't been able to send backup to Dathomir. The majority of the New Republic fleet was either chasing the remnants of the Imperial Navy, or protecting Coruscant in case some rogue warlord would suddenly decide this was a good time to attack.

The former Empress turned her gaze at Leia. "You are barely holding your anger toward us in check, especially for me. I don't blame you, Princess."

"I'm not angry," Leia quickly lied. "I'm just very worried about my husband."

Mara turned off her lightsaber, then took a small step toward Leia. "He's a pretty amazing man, Princess. I don't know that I'd be able to emotionally deal with that type of a handicap half as well, yet he doesn't seem bitter."

"Han is pretty amazing," Leia agreed, her heart aching just thinking about her missing husband.

"Nothing can be done for his eyes?" Horn questioned them. "Have you tried using the Force?"

"Neither Leia nor I have the talent to be Jedi Healers," Luke said. "I'm currently training someone named Cilghal, and I think she has a great deal of talent toward healing, but she still isn't a Jedi, yet. Maybe, someday, someone can Force-heal Han. I hope that's the case."

"What if you can't heal him, ever?" Mara tentatively asked.

"Then we'll survive, Mara," Leia replied firmly. "As long as he has his family, he'll be fine, with or without his sight. We can cope with anything, as long as we have each other."

Mara's eyes briefly flickered over toward Luke, and he caught a look of longing and envy on her face. _She only wants the same thing that Leia has...someone to love, and that loves her in return. The same thing we all want._

* * *

Dathomir, night

Kyp lay awake in his cot, listening as the Nightsisters' thunder increased in volume. "It's the second night," he whispered aloud.

"I know, Kyp," Han answered from across the small hut.

"The other clan hasn't come to help. What if they don't come?"

The Corellian paused, uncertain if he should tell his plans to the kid. "If they don't come by tomorrow evening, I'll head south, and give myself up to the Nightsisters. I can't let these women die for me."

"They'll kill you," Kyp said, horrified.

"If I'm lucky."

"Please, Han, don't go ... I don't want you to die."

"Be strong, Kyp. My family will figure out where the Imps took me, I know they will. Just hang on for a bit, and they'll find you, and rescue you. Okay?"

"Okay," the boy agreed, not sounding in the least bit happy.

* * *

Late morning

The Singing Mountain Clan warriors gathered around Mother Augwynne, listening quietly as she spoke. "Tomorrow, at daybreak, the Nightsisters will attack our clan. We have asked other clans to aid in our fight, but they have not arrived. I do not blame them. The Nightsisters are strong, and number many warriors. But the Singing Mountain Clan is brave, and has survived many battles. We will defeat the Nightsisters, because we must."

A cheer broke out in the ranks of the warriors, and Han shifted nervously on his feet as he listened from the edge of the group. "Kyp," he said softly. "Remember what I told you last night? About me, giving up?"

"You changed your mind?" Kyp asked hopefully.

"No. But I think I'd better leave right now, while the women are listening to Mother Augwynne. I have a feeling they might not let me leave, later."

"I'm coming with you."

"No!" Han said vehemently. "The Nightsisters don't care about you. You stay here, where you're safe, and don't argue with me."

Kyp swallowed hard. "How do you want me to help you?"

"Just lead me away from the village, and point me south. Corellians have a built-in sense of direction, so I'll be fine, once I get going."

Kyp took his hand, guiding him to the edge of the village. "This is south. Don't go, Han."

"I wish I didn't have to, Kyp," Han said, his voice breaking. "If I don't make it, tell Leia I loved her and the twins, and tell Chewie he was the greatest friend, ever. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure," the boy replied.

Han could tell Kyp was sniffing tears back, and bent over to give him a hug. "You're a pretty swell friend, too. You'll be a great Jedi, someday. Let my brother-in-law teach you, will you do that?"

"I'll make you proud of me, Han."

With that, Han stood straight and headed south with his walking stick.

* * *

Teneniel Djo and Augwynne approached Kyp an hour later, watching the boy as he unhappily threw stones into a murky puddle. "Kyp," Teneniel called out. "Where is Han?"

The boy flashed them a look of grief and guilt, then looked away. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Mother Augwynne asked, her voice firm but kind. "Where did he go?"

"South."

"South? He was told not to leave here!" Teneniel protested, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"He didn't want anyone to die because of him, so he went to give himself up to the Nightsisters," Kyp told them, his voice trembling. "I begged him not to go."

"He has no idea the evil that will happen to him there," Teneniel Djo said, looking at Mother Augwynne. "We must save him!"

A roar overhead sounded, and all eyes looked up as a saucer-shaped ship swooped down out of the sky, then headed south toward the Imperial fortress.

"It's Han's family," Kyp whispered. "He said they would come, and he was right."

"He should have waited," Mother Augwynne added sadly.

* * *

There was no Imperial blockade over Dathomir when the _Millennium Falcon _arrived. There were no ships in orbit at all, only a frantic Imperial signal from the surface of the planet as the abandoned stormtrooper guards tried to make contact with their missing officers. It was very unlikely that any of those officers survived the battle at Coruscant.

The Force niggled at the back of Luke's mind as he watched the surface become closer and more distinct. "We need to head back north, Chewie," Luke said as the _Falcon_ headed over the trees toward the Imperial prison. Without waiting for a response, Luke turned the ship in a long arc, then headed back toward the north.

"Arrrough!" Chewie's finger pointed at the console.

"I don't understand his words, Luke," Mara put in from behind Chewie. "But I agree with the sentiment. The sensors indicate the prison is south."

"I know... but the Force is telling me to go..." Luke scanned the ground with his eyes, noting a small village rapidly approaching. He pointed. "There. We land there."

"But, Skywalker," Jade protested. "What if - "

"No!" Leia said from behind her brother. "Luke's right. This feels right."

"Who am I to argue with two Jedi and their feelings?" Mara sniffed, feeling a bit outnumbered. She watched as the _Falcon_ set down near the outskirts of the village. A group of ten women dressed in leather and carrying long spears headed toward the ship. "They don't look too friendly."

The four humans and one Wookiee cautiously exited the lowered ramp, trying not to show any outward signs of hostility, and hoping these women would not start attacking out of fear. It was some surprise when a young boy dressed in gray Imperial prison coveralls came running out from behind the warrior women, then headed directly toward them. "Mrs. Solo! Mrs. Solo! We have to go find Han! And fast!"

* * *

Han leaned his shoulder against a tree, wishing he'd thought far enough ahead to bring some water. Now approaching midday, the forest was swarming with insects, and it was sweltering hot, even under the shade of the leafy trees. He reached up and gingerly touched his bleeding forehead. The walking stick was helpful when it came to preventing him from tripping, but did nothing to keep him from colliding with branches. If he failed to locate the Nightsisters before dusk, his plan to prevent a war would come to nothing. They would attack the Singing Mountain clan, thinking he was still under their protection.

Tired and hot, he decided it was time to continue walking. Just then, a loud, howling growl sounded from nearby. Han tensed, the noise was familiar.. somehow. Another bellow echoed through the trees, closer now, and Han suddenly placed where he'd heard that noise before - inside Jabba's palace. The creature moving toward him was a rancor.

* * *

"He did _what_?" Leia asked, barely able to believe her ears.

*That sounds like my cub,* Chewie woofed, shaking his head in dismay.

"We told him not to go," Teneniel Djo replied, unsuccessfully trying to keep from staring at the new arrivals. With the exception of the being they called Chewie, they all had the same powers as the native warriors. Mother Augwynne had assumed that young Kyp was just peculiar, since a male with special power was unheard of on Dathomir, but now these new arrivals were male warriors as well. Warrior Luke Skywalker interested Teneniel, but she could sense that the one called Mara Jade did not like her looking at him - perhaps he belonged to her, just as Han belonged to the one called Leia Organa-Solo. The name Solo made Teneniel wonder if males were given the end names of the females, to show ownership. Skywalker's end name was not Jade, however. Did he belong to a female named Skywalker? It was very puzzling. She shifted her gaze to the one calling himself Corran Horn. He was not very tall, still he was much taller than native males. And such strong muscles, too. He noticed her staring, and she looked quickly away, embarrassed.

"Han never does what anyone tells him," Leia said, worry competing with irritation. What possessed him to leave the village? As she pondered this, the answer became clear: Han would never allow an entire village to die trying to protect him. Even when he was still acting like the cynical smuggler, his strong sense of right and wrong would not have allowed innocent people to sacrifice themselves for him. It was just one of the reasons Leia had fallen in love with him.

"Is he a typical male where you come from?" Mother Augwynne questioned. "Disobeying their owners?"

"I don't own Han," Leia said, frowning. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"He said he took a vow to you. Something he called marriage. We just assumed marriage was your version of ownership."

Jade let out a loud, unladylike snort, then tried to cover it up by coughing. "Sorry," she muttered. "That just sounded like a pretty accurate description to me."

Leia folded her arms across her chest. "We don't _own_ each other," she tried explaining to the warrior women. "But we _belong_ to each other. There's a difference."

"There is?" Teneniel asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"I think this discussion can wait. We need to find Han," Luke finally inserted into the conversation. "You said he headed south?"

"Yes, at mid-morning. We should be able to catch up quickly, especially if we follow the river. Most villages are built along rivers, and the Nightsisters' village also uses this river."

"Teneniel Djo will guide you," Augwynne said. "She will be able to call to us if you need help. Hopefully, the Nightsisters have not found your male, yet."

"I hope not, too," Leia agreed.

* * *

Nightsisters had not found Han, but something else had. Holding one hand in front of his face, the other swiping the ground at his feet with his walking stick, he ran through the forest trying to escape from the rumbling approach of the rancor as it tracked him by sound and scent. _Kreth, kreth, kreth, _Han thought frantically. _Why do these things always have to happen to me? Of course, if I get eaten by a rancor, I won't end up as a slave to the Nightsisters.... but if I get eaten, the Nightsisters will still attack the Singing Mountain clan. Kreth, kreth, kreth!_

The branches tore at his face and clothing as he rushed away from the beast. Suddenly, the guide stick was no longer striking the dirt, but air. Han skidded to a fast stop. Tentatively, he reached the stick forward, then side to side. Nothing, just space. Forcing himself to listen to something other than the fast approaching rancor, he could hear the rush of water. It sounded far below him. Was he on top of a cliff? Was there a river down below him? Was the water deep, or shallow? Were there rocks in the river? How far of a drop was it? A million questions raced through his mind, then a huge roar sounded behind him, and he could feel the heat of the creature's breath.

With no more time for questions, Han launched his body into the unknown. His famous luck held - after a heart stopping drop, he plunged into the water, which turned out to be deep enough to survive the drop, and there were no rocks to shatter his bones. Originating from a distant mountain glacier, the river was frigid in the extreme - it left Han gasping in shock, while at the same time he attempted to keep his head above the water. _Swim, Solo! _he ordered his rapidly numbing limbs. He knew he was being swept downstream, but was he heading north, east, west... or south, toward the Nightsisters? _So much for my Corellian sense of direction_... After several terrifying minutes of stroking in what he _hoped_ was a direction taking him toward shore, his feet finally scraped along the pebbles at the bottom of the riverbed. His body trembling from adrenalin, Han pulled himself from the icy river and collapsed, facedown, on the muddy bank.

* * *

"Luke!" the Princess gasped out, grabbing her brother's sleeve. "I can feel that Han's close, very close."

"I know," the Jedi agreed, trying to focus on the frightened Force-sense of his brother-in-law.

"Can you tell which direction?" Corran asked, still very aware of the Dathomir warrior watching him. He had to admit, she was attractive, in a primitive sort of way. Strong... sure of herself. She reminded him a lot of Mara Jade, with her red hair, and powerful Force-sense. He tried to act indifferent toward her. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

The Jedi pointed down the river. "He's that way."

After a few minutes of fast walking, Leia broke into a run, dashing around the rocks and bushes, trying to keep from slipping on the gooey dirt that ran alongside the water's edge. Then she saw a body - someone wearing a white shirt and black slacks. _Han! _Heart in throat, she ran even faster, the mud flying up, sticking to her boots and clothes. "HAN!" Reaching his side, she turned him over, wiping the goo from his face. "Han? Please.... say something!"

Slowly, Han opened his useless eyes. "Leia?" he groaned. "About time you got here."

Giving a cry of relief, Leia pulled him into a sitting position, covering his face and lips with kisses, not caring about the dirt. "Han....I love you. I'm so, so sorry," she cried out. "Can you forgive me?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he asked, "I love you too, sweetheart, but why do I need to forgive you?"

"For accusing you of having an affair with Chauncy Cesna," she explained between kisses. "Do you forgive me?"

"Ummm, sure," Han replied, confused. "Leia? Who is Chauncy Cesna?"

Chewie let out a roar of laughter, realizing that Han had forgotten the name of the actress that accosted him on the balcony. *CeeCee. The actress from Lando's party,* Chewie supplied helpfully.

"Chewie? You here too, pal?" Han tried to struggle to his feet, but didn't quite make it before Chewie scooped the Corellian up off his feet.

*Rescuing you is my favorite pastime, cub.*

Mara watched this joyous reunion, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the open displays of affection. No one had ever loved her, or even told her they cared about her. As if sensing this, Luke put his hand on her shoulder, then smiled at her. It was very disconcerting, the way he could almost read her mind.

"Luke?" Corran asked, frowning at the sky to the south. "I think a storm is coming this way."

"Hey!" Han yelled as he recognized the voice, pushing to get free of Chewie's grip. "That's Corran Horn! That's the guy that kidnapped me, kid! He's one of them... an Imp!"

"Not anymore, Han," Luke said with a smile. "A lot has happened in the past few days. I'm going to be training Corran as a Jedi now."

"And Mara Jade, too," Leia added, watching her husband's reaction carefully.

"JADE? The Empress Jade?!"

"You don't have to call me Empress anymore, Solo. Not unless you really _want _to," Mara said, smirking at the Corellian's stunned expression.

Feeling dizzy, Han put his hand out and grabbed a clump of Chewie's fur for support. "I guess I did miss a lot."

"What about that storm?" Corran prodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the towering black clouds, punctuated by angry bolts of red lightning.

"That is not a storm," Teneniel Djo informed them. "Those are the Nightsisters. They are coming early." She looked at the off-worlders. "We really should hurry back to the village. Facing them out here would be unwise."

The ground trembled as loud thunder roiled from the southern sky. "Unwise sounds like an understatement," Mara said.

Teneniel grabbed Corran's hand, pulling him back downstream toward the relative safety of the village. Supporting a still shaky Han between them, Chewie and Leia hurried to follow.

Luke gave a half glance over at Mara, and grinned at her. "I think Corran might have a new 'owner', he just doesn't know it yet."

"Ah, Skywalker, most men don't know they've been enslaved until it's way too late for them to escape."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a cynic, Mara?"

"Me? A cynic? Never, Skywalker. Never."

* * *

"The_ Falcon _has the firepower to take out that Nightsister village," Han argued. "No problem."

"It would be a big problem, Han Solo," Mother Augwynne replied. "The Nightsisters would easily crush your ship, or capture it and force you and your friends to take them away from Dathomir. They would love to escape this planet, and bring their evil to the rest of the galaxy."

Leia nodded, putting her hand over her husband's wrist. "She's right. They have too much dark power for one ship to destroy them."

"How have you fought them in the past?" Luke questioned.

"With the same nature they use as their weapon. They use fire storms, to try and burn our village. Instead of lightning, we use water, and create frozen stones to rain down on them. We call the rancors, and they do our bidding. We call the ground, and the ground opens up under their feet. All this is under our command, and the Nightsisters are unable to use these things. Only the fire from the sky does their bidding."

"Interesting," Mara mused. "Why is that?"

"We do not understand why. No more than we understand why nature turned on us so many generations ago, and gave us power, then destroyed our males."

"I think we should move the _Falcon_," Corran suggested. "It sounds like this battle could get pretty intense, and I'd rather not see our only way off this system destroyed."

"Guess we finally agree on something, Horn," Han said. "I just don't want you or Jade to be the ones moving _my _ship."

"Han," Leia said, her tone warning him not to start. "We can trust Corran and Mara. We _do_ trust them, and you have to start trusting them as well."

"Maybe tomorrow," Han stubbornly replied, refusing to give in without a fight.

*Cub! Don't make me mad!*

"Chewie, you move the ship," Han argued, taking a step back from the Wookiee just to be safe.

*Corran will move it,* Chewie barked back, waving his paw at Horn, then pointing at the _Falcon. _*Now!*

"What's he saying?" Corran asked, eyeing the Wookiee nervously.

Han gave a weary sigh. "Move the ship, Horn. Don't make the Wookiee mad."

"Can I come with you?" Teneniel asked, her face lighting up with excitement. "I've never been in a star ship before!"

"Sure. I mean, if it's all right with Solo, since it's his ship."

"I trust her," Han shot back quickly. "Just not you. Don't let him steal my ship, Teneniel."

Corran walked toward the _Falcon_ with the young warrior woman skipping beside him. Then Mother Augwynne turned back to the off-worlders. "We must prepare for our battle. The males must be taken to the shelter of a cave, and the huts must be made wet to prevent them from burning." She looked over at Leia. "Your male and the Wookiee should go to the cave. They are not warriors, and cannot help with this battle."

Chewie gave a roar of outrage at the statement he wasn't a warrior.

"No!" Han protested, agreeing with Chewie's howls. "I can do my part. I'm not some mindless drone!"

Mother Augwynne smiled at Leia. "He does not listen well, does he?" Then she addressed Solo directly. "You would be doing us a great favor by going to the cave. We have few warriors to spare, and our males must be guarded, or they will run off out of fear. That is something you, the boy, and your Wookiee friend could do for us. I no longer assume off-worlder males cannot help us, since you have proven yourself resourceful. Even so, you are too stubborn for your own good, and you should obey your owner, er, wife."

Leia noticed Han's indignant frown, then put her arm around his waist. "Take Chewie and Kyp, and go protect their males. Obey your wife for a change."

Mollified by the idea that he would be protecting helpless Dathomirian males instead of doing nothing, Chewie barked at Han with a toothy grin, *Come along, cub, before Leia makes you wear a leather loincloth.*

Han was very glad no one else could understand Shyriiwook.

* * *

Evening

Red lightning flashed closer, and a cold wind whipped through the village. The Singing Mountain clan gathered in three circles, one inside the other, with Luke, Mara, Corran and Leia adding their own Force strength to the group of over two hundred warriors. Luke could feel intense evil coming from the Force generated storm. At the same time, it felt incredible to combine Force-energy with so many powerful beings. Luke wondered if this is what the Jedi of the Old Order had experienced as they worked together - the strength of many, focused on one objective.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet as the Witches of the Singing Mountain clan chanted, swaying back and forth, hands clasped to form a link. Outside of the village, hailstones rained down on the approaching Nightsisters, and Leia could feel their rage. Lightning cracked overhead, deflected by the Singing sisters.

For hours it continued. The Nightsisters surging forward, only to be pushed back from the village by forces they could not control. Large cracks would form beneath their feet, swallowing them into the deep crevices, then crushing them as the ground closed up. The lightning that managed to strike inside the village would have the fire extinguished by a wall of heavy rain.

As their losses mounted, the Nightsister Gethzerion called to the few witches they'd left behind as guards to the off-worlders. _Find their drones and breeders! Kill them! Kill them all! We will make them suffer for this outrage!_

* * *

Leaning back against the stone wall, Han sat with Kyp and Chewie near the cave entrance, far above the village. The native males cowered in the rear of the grotto, making soft mewling sounds. Augwynne had undoubtedly been correct; the males would have fled like frightened, mindless beasts without someone to guard the exit. The sight of the giant Wookiee alone was enough to make them tremble in fear.

The Corellian listened in awe to the battle as it raged outside. No sounds of blasters or ion cannons could be heard, just the clash of nature versus nature. Kyp could see Han's nervousness, and he knew it was directed toward his family down the hillside. "Our side is winning, Han," the boy reassured his friend. "Your family is fine... I can feel it."

"That's good to know," Han replied, fingering his trusty blaster. It felt good to have his gunrig back after all these weeks without it. He also felt decidedly better now that his sensor guide was back on his belt, and he no longer required quite as much assistance to move around.

Chewie focused his keen vision on the incline. Something was moving among the rocks and trees in the dark shadows of the night. *Han, someone is coming.* The Wookiee lifted his night vision scanners, and tuned in the area. *Dathomirian warriors are coming this way.*

"What's he saying?" Kyp asked Han.

"Some local warriors are heading up here. Can you tell if they're friendly?"

Unsure of his ability to tell the difference, Kyp reached out with his senses, and instantly drew back from the cold darkness that encompassed his soul. "Those are Nightsisters, Han. I'm sure of it."

"Then I'd have to guess they're not friendly," Han mused thoughtfully. "How about we give them a warm welcome, pal?"

*They might be prepared to defend themselves against blasters and bowcasters.*

"True," Han agreed. "But I was thinking something more sneaky."

* * *

Mara's hair was plastered to her neck from the non-stop torrential rain. Gripping Luke's hand, she used him as her guide in this very other-worldly battle. It had been hours, and everyone was growing weary. Then someone called to her mind, just like Palpatine had called to her when she was a Hand.

_Mara Jade, we need you! Sister Mara Jade! You are one of us. One of the strong. You are a sister of our heart... come to our aid, Sister Mara Jade._

Shocked by the call, Jade opened her eyes, but instead of being surrounded by the clan sisters, she could only see hundreds of red-robed Imperial Guards standing in a circle, looking at the ground. She moved forward, craning to see what they were staring at ... and felt horror. The bloodied body of Palpatine lay in the center of the circle. His yellow eyes snapped opened, and he sat up, pointing his bony finger at her. _Mara Jade, you failed me! You joined the spawn of my enemy. Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Take your lightsaber and cut them down! Cut my enemies down!_

Almost without being aware of her actions, Mara reached down and snatched Luke's lightsaber from his hand, swinging her own blade up to sever Luke in two.

* * *

Reacting almost too late, Corran moved his own blade up, intersecting what would have been a killing blow. "Mara!" he yelled, trying to reach her, but her eyes were vacant as she used her powers to swing at Corran. He parried her strike, then spun out of range, waiting for her to continue.

Leia tossed her own saber at Luke, using the Force to push the warriors standing nearby out of harm's way.

Quickly, the Jedi turned on the lightsaber, barely in time to deflect Mara's slash. "Mara.... listen to me! The Nightsisters are controlling you! You have to listen to me!"

"You are my enemy," she said with no emotion. "You must die." Again, she raised her saber, drawing it down, then across. Again, Luke deflected her blow. So engrossed in the battle, no one noticed Corran as he left the village.

She came at him, fast now. Striking down, across, up. Her movements were graceful, but she didn't have the skill level to match Luke. He could have ended it by simply killing her, but he knew it wasn't possible. Not physically, but emotionally. Jedi Skywalker was not only in a battle with Mara Jade, but with himself.

* * *

The Nightsisters were halfway up the hill when blaster shots came flying out of the mouth of the cave. They'd seen blasters before when dealing with the Imperials, and raised their hands to deflect the bolts. Only Han and Chewie hadn't been aiming to hit the dark warriors - they'd been firing at the rock strewn slope directly below the cave entrance. Huge boulders broke apart into large rocks, then started rolling downward. Each rock dislodged more rocks, and soon an avalanche of rocks tumbled toward the Nightsisters. It was far too many rocks to deflect, and their cries of outrage turned to screams of pain. Then silence.

"Han?" Kyp said softly.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Your idea worked."

The Corellian turned his face toward Kyp, grinning. "Hey! Of course it worked... it's me!"

* * *

With the Singing Mountain clan distracted, Gethzerion started to move forward with her remaining six warriors. A man with an orange lightsaber stepped in her path. "Go away, breeder. This is not for you to interfere."

"I think it is," Corran replied. "Release Mara. Now."

The haggard witch laughed. "Never. They will all die. Come, breeder, submit to our will. Return with us to our village."

"Never," Corran answered, throwing her own word back at her.

"Foolish male." She raised her finger, throwing lightning at the man with her dark powers.

Corran tried to deflect the red bolts, and at first he succeeded, until the other Nightsisters joined in. Corran did a back flip, placing himself behind them, then his saber sliced down vertically through the nearest witch: she screamed and died. The five Nightsisters turned to face him, loudly chanting - the flashes of lightning increased in speed, and finally found their way past his blade, striking his torso repeatedly. Twisting, he tried to move away, but he was outnumbered. The lightsaber flew from his fingers as he fell to the ground, gasping in pain from the multiple burns. He could hear the lightning continue to crackle, feel the agony from the electricity coursing through his limbs. Thrown off its rhythm, his heart began to flutter irregularly.

Gethzerion approached him, staring down in contempt. "You are but a male, and even a male with powers cannot match a Nightsister. Too bad. You could have made us a good breeder, but now you will die." She raised her hand just as Corran used his last ounce of strength grab his lightsaber. The orange blade blazed to life, and he drew his saber up and across.

He could see Gethzerion's mouth open in silent protest as her body fell to the ground, no longer in one piece. Corran felt his vision darken and start to fade.

* * *

Mara stumbled to her knees, dropping her lightsaber. "Skywalker?" she gasped, her temples pounding as the order to kill faded away.

She felt strong hands grab her shoulders. "Mara. Look at me," Luke ordered. "Are you alright?"

Her green eyes looked up, and she blinked. "I... I don't know what just happened."

"CORRAN!" Teneniel Djo screamed out in horror. "He's hurt!" Her voice was shaking. "We must go find him."

Running out of the village, the warriors and off-worlders followed Teneniel Djo as she rushed toward the fallen Corran Horn. With their leader dead, the few remaining Nightsisters found their powers faltering. They turned, trying to escape into the forest ... only to meet up with waiting rancors. The sounds of roaring beasts temporarily competed with high pitched cries. The screams soon faded away as the last of the Nightsisters died.

By that time, Teneniel had reached Corran, and knelt beside him, gently lifting his head. "Warrior Corran... speak. Please....?"

His green eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring up in her concerned gray orbs. "Te.. neniel..." Weakly, he tried to clutch her hand. "Go," he said, then began coughing up blood. "Go with Luke to Coruscant. Become a Jedi.."

"You will come with me, and we both will be Jedi," she replied, tears threatening to fall. "You must not die." She turned her head, calling out, "Damaya! Hurry, he is hurt."

The older woman pushed her way through the crowd, kneeling across from Teneniel. She put her fingers on Corran's chest. "He is leaving this existence. I cannot prevent it."

Luke moved to join those gathered at Corran's side. The Jedi reached out with the Force, wishing he had the gift of healing. His mental probe only confirmed what the warrior named Damaya had said - Corran was dying. "Corran, try to use the Force and put yourself into a healing trance. We can get you onboard the _Falcon_, and hurry to Coruscant."

"I'm sorry, Luke, it's ...too late." He shut his eyes, breathing in gasps. "I'm sorry... for everything..."

And with those words, Corran Horn died.

* * *

Midday

Leia sat between her husband and Chewbacca, watching as Luke, Mara and Teneniel Djo carried the body of Corran Horn aboard the _Falcon_ as they prepared to leave Dathomir. Teneniel had been asked by Luke to come to Coruscant, and she had quickly agreed, wanting nothing more than to honor Corran's last request.

"We have much to thank you for, Sister Leia Organa-Solo," Mother Augwynne said. "The Nightsisters are gone, and we will take care of the off-worlders, both inside the Imperial prison and those that the Nightsisters were keeping, until your people return for them."

"That should be only a few days, Mother Augwynne," Leia replied. "As far as your declining birthrate, I have three suggestions. The first is to allow off-worlders to settle on Dathomir. Eventually, off-worlder men will fall in love and marry among your warriors. Another choice would be to send your younger warriors out to other systems. In time, some of them will find spouses that may agree to return and live on Dathomir. Not everyone loves adventure and space travel. A lot of humans, male and female, like this simpler type of life."

Leia hesitated, then continued, "You could also send some of your native men to Coruscant to see if our doctors can help them. Perhaps whatever illness caused this to happen can be reversed." She then looked directly in the older woman's eyes. "Whatever you choose, you and other villages need to realize that men are not slaves. They must be allowed every freedom as the native women. I realize it's a different situation with your native men because they are not able to take care of themselves, but once you start interacting with off-worlder men, you will need to adjust your behavior."

She nodded in agreement. "The Singing Mountain clan is well aware of this, now. Other clans will also learn this." Looking at Han, she said, "You have proven yourself to be a warrior, Han Solo, even without your eyesight or special powers."

"Thank you for everything, Mother Augwynne," Han replied. "I don't think Kyp an' me would have made it through this alive without your help."

"I am sorry Damaya was unable to cure your blindness, or save Warrior Horn."

"Me, too," Han said with a weary sigh, then felt Leia grip his fingers. "How about takin' me home, sweetheart?"

Leia leaned forward and kissed him. "There's nothing I'd like better, Han Solo."

* * *

Coruscant

Teneniel Djo watched in awe as the _Millennium Falcon _swept over the endless tall buildings that made up Coruscant. "Are there no trees here?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Luke glanced over his shoulder at the Dathomir warrior. They had made a quick stop over Corellia, sending Corran Horn's body into the system's primary. Corellia had been his birthplace, and now it was his final resting place as well. Although Teneniel was grieving for Corran, the Jedi could tell she was a very emotionally strong woman, she'd truly make a wonderful Jedi. _Leave it to Han to find an entire planet filled with Force-sensitives, _Luke thought in amusement. "There are trees, but only in special parks," he told her. "The entire surface of the planet has been covered up for generations with buildings."

"I am not certain I care for a planet with nothing but buildings," she replied dubiously.

*Me, either,* Chewie woofed in agreement, thinking about his own planet of Kashyyyk. It could be very difficult for a Wookiee to live on Coruscant, away from the peace that only trees could provide.

Sitting beside her, Mara laughed. "Most people don't, Teneniel. But the planet is too central, too heavily populated for everyone to just leave."

"You won't have to spend the rest of your life here," Luke pointed out. "Once you become a Jedi, you can either return to Dathomir, or travel the rest of the galaxy."

The young woman nodded thoughtfully. Someday, she would return home, with a husband that loved her like Han Solo loved his wife. The warriors of Dathomir would survive - Teneniel Djo was now quite certain of that.

* * *

Lando Calrissian met them at the landing dock, looking like his usual immaculate, dapper self. "Han!" he called out, approaching the departing group with a limp as he leaned on his expensive cane. "See what happens when you let a stranger kiss you? All sorts of bad things happen."

"I'll keep that in mind, Lando," Han said, grinning at his friend.

"Besides which, now I have a nasty, permanent scar on my leg, thanks to trying to rescue you."

"Trade your scar for my blindness," Han shot back quickly.

"A _nasty_ scar?" Kyp questioned the gambler excitedly. "Cool. Can I see it?"

Lando coughed. "Sure, kid. But not right now." Then he looked at Leia and Luke. "I have some bad news, Princess."

Leia grew still, thinking about her children. "My babies..?"

"No!" Lando said quickly, holding up his hands. "The kids are fine, just fine. I was talking about Massy Wennit, actually."

"What about Wennit?" Luke asked.

"A judge agreed with Investigator Bauts, and threw out the evidence we had against her," Calrissian said, stepping back as Chewie let out a disbelieving roar. "Called it entrapment, so it can't be used in court. She's free and clear."

"Everything we just went through was all her fault, and she gets away with it?" Leia snapped, her eyes narrowing in anger. "If I had to make a prediction, Chief Bauts will probably end up with an interview on her stupid holo-show."

"Leia, a Jedi needs to remain calm," Luke informed his sister, secretly agreeing with her assessment of the situation. People like Massy Wennit sometimes had too much clout, simply because they were famous.

"Is he _always_ spouting Jedi philosophy?" Mara asked, to no one in particular.

Han laughed. "Always, Jade. Get used to it."

Smiling, she looked up in Luke's gentle blue eyes. "I think I can, actually."

"It's amazing what a person can get used to, with the right friends and a wonderful family surrounding you, Jade," Han added, feeling Leia take his arm possessively, then pulling his face down and kissing him. Maybe marriage _was_ a tiny bit like ownership after all, but when you found your soulmate, belonging to that someone was a _good _feeling.

Han had a strong hunch it would only be a matter of time before Mara, the former Empress, discovered this for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Four and one half years after "Blind Ambitions"

The President of the New Republic stepped up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. At least she tried, since it was difficult to hug so far along in a pregnancy. "You look very handsome."

Han grinned, leaning back slightly so he could feel her swollen belly. At eight months pregnant with their fourth child, it always amazed Han how his wife could manage their ever growing household, deal with politicians, and run the government. "Thank you, sweetheart," he replied, wishing he could say she looked beautiful. But now, six years after Bespin, he was still just as blind as he had been the day he'd come out of carbonite. Still, how could he complain? He had healthy, rambunctious five year old twins, three and a half year old Anakin, and in a few weeks, his third son would enter the galaxy. Leia had already picked the name Bail, in honor of her adopted father. Bail Solo - it sounded good to Han. He turned in her arms, lightly touching her face. "Your brother sure did take his sweet time deciding to propose, didn't he?"

"Well, you should understand, darling. Marriage seems to make men nervous."

"Not me!"

"Sure, it didn't," Leia said, laughing. "It took me three years to catch you."

"No, it didn't," Han protested. "You had me all tied up the second you told me to jump into that garbage chute. Why do you think I hung around like a lovesick bantha pup?"

"Come on, pup," Leia teased. "We have a wedding to witness."

* * *

Mara Jade looked stunning in her cream wedding gown, and Leia was almost moved to tears by her handsome brother standing next to his bride. The twins, dressed up and groomed to an inch of their lives, fidgeted in their formal wear. Leia felt her husband shifting next to her, and it almost made her laugh. Han could complain about dressing up almost as much as the five year olds. Carefully, Leia projected the image of Luke and Mara into her husband's mind, allowing him to 'see' the wedding. She heard him chuckle softly, then whisper, "You're right... Luke looks plenty nervous, but Mara looks... wow."

"Hey, nerf, I didn't show you that so you could drool over Luke's wife."

"I'm not drooling!" Han replied, making a show of dapping his chin which earned him an elbow in his rib. Leia stifled a laugh, and turned her attention back to the ceremony.

So much had happened in a little over four years. The Jedi academy on Coruscant had prospered; Dathomir had become a member of the New Republic and quite of few of the warrior women had become Jedi. Off-worlders had begun settling on the planet, and marriage between off-worlders and the warriors had become commonplace.

Kyp was now sixteen, tall and handsome. In two years he would get his own Knighthood, then take on a Padawan, probably Anakin, since Jacen had already started his training with Luke, and Leia was training Jaina.

Cilghal had become a Jedi Healer. Last year, she had attempted once again to Force-heal Han's eyes, but like Damaya years before, she, too, had failed. Leia knew that up until that point Han had been clinging to the hope that one day he'd see. With Cilghal's failure, he'd given up that hope. Now Olatrella, the young Twi'lik from Tatooine, had become Cilghal's Padawan. Sometimes Leia wondered about Olatrella and the way she looked at Han with a strange mixture of admiration and sadness in her expressive face. It seemed as if she had some inside knowledge about Han that only she knew, and wouldn't disclose.

Teneniel Djo had fallen in love - with Wes Janson of all people! - and finally figured out what marriage meant. The Rogue Squadron could scarcely believe that two such opposites in personality could fall in love. Jokester Wes and somber Teneniel ... it was almost as amazing as a Princess and a smuggler. Their daughter, Tenel Ka, had been born two years ago. Wes Janson, with a Jedi wife and a Force-sensitive daughter - _that _was enough to keep him in line. Han told Wes it couldn't happen to a more deserving man, forcing Leia to punch him in the arm. Han frequently complained about sore arms and ribs, but Leia diplomatically pointed out that any bruises caused by a certain Princess's flying fist was always his own fault.

Leia leaned over, whispering to Han, "Massy Wennit's here."

"What? How did she get invited?" Han asked indignantly.

"She probably just crashed the wedding, knowing her."

"I heard the woman's desperate for a big comeback. Ever since her show got canceled, no one will give her the time of day," Han whispered back. Indeed, shortly after Massy had been released by the judge for CeeCee's death, she had been shunned by the same rich and famous beings whose attention she needed and craved. Recently, she had appeared on some disgusting 'reality' holoshow, and had even consumed a bowl of live prong-toed dung-roaches during the competition portion of the show. She had become the laughing stock of the galaxy.

When the ceremony concluded, Leia hugged her brother and new sister-in-law. "Welcome to our family, Mara."

Han embraced his sister-in-law, then gave her a wide grin. "I knew you'd end up part of all this, Jade. It was destiny."

"Destiny? I thought you only believed in luck, Solo," Mara shot back quickly.

"Same thing," Han replied, shrugging.

* * *

Three years later

Mara tucked her daughter in bed, then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Lani, now two, was a quiet, careful child. Eager to please, strong in the Force, she strongly resembled her aunt Leia - her eyes were brown, her hair an auburn shade with just a hint of red highlights. Mara was looking forward to starting her training as a Jedi. Exiting the girl's room, she went into her bedroom where Luke was meditating. Carefully, she sat her six months pregnant body down on the soft bed, trying not to disturb Luke.

It didn't work. He opened his eyes, and looked over at his huge wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Big. Bloated."

"That's what happens when you have twins."

"Twins must be some sort of Skywalker thing, but I thought it was only passed down through the women," Mara said with a groan.

"It is, but you don't know if twins are from your side, too," Luke pointed out. He looked thoughtful for a second, then added, "Leia should've had twins again."

Mara laughed, thinking about her sister-in-law's latest child. "You'd better not say that where she can hear you, Skywalker. I think five children are enough for anyone."

Luke smiled, thinking back to his vision of Leia, Han and their five children. Jacen and Jaina were now eight, Anakin a little over six, Bail was almost three, and the last, Pammeda, was two months. Soon, Luke and Mara's twin boys, already named Ben and Han, would be joining the family. With the exception of his brother-in-law, it was a family entirely of Force-sensitives.

Over the years, Luke had watched his sister's children, and then his own daughter, grow, interact, and learn from each other. Their family was tight knit, loving. Sure, they had arguments, just like all families. But the children were learning the meaning of forgiveness and love from each other. And from Han the children were learning something extra - the meaning of patience and coping with adversity while maintaining a good sense of humor. All the children, even little Lani, were very aware of Han's inability to see. The children seemed, at times, almost to compete with each other in order to help Han. They were very careful never to leave their toys where he might trip on them, and when the family got together to play games, they all wanted to be 'partners' with Han. Compassion. That was the word the old Twi'lek Jedi has used all those years ago. Without even trying, Han was teaching the children the true meaning of that very important word.

Luke often wondered about Olatrella, the Jedi Padawan of Cilghal. She had been a wonderful, dedicated Padawan, until last year when she suddenly left Coruscant, leaving only a datacard asking forgiveness. _I can't stay here any longer. I'm sorry. Tell Han Solo I'm sorry._

The Corellian had felt badly that the young Twi'lek left her training early, and Han had assumed it was somehow his fault, that she felt guilty about her inability to heal his eyes. Although Luke said nothing, somehow he felt it went deeper than that. Luke wished he could have talked to her about the situation. Maybe he could have prevented her leaving. Sighing, Luke took his wife into his arms, resting his hand over their twins.

* * *

Ten years later

The silence in the living room was strained. Neither Han nor Leia spoke, only sipped their rapidly cooling caf across the kitchen table from each other. Finally Leia couldn't stand the silence. "Don't do this, Han."

Han leaned back, shutting his eyes. "It's my last chance, Leia. My last chance. I've been blind for nineteen years. If I don't do this, I'll still be blind when I die of old age."

"I'd rather have you blind and alive, than not have you at all."

"It could work."

_Could_ work. That's what the doctors had told them. There was also a strong possibility Han wouldn't survive the two brain surgeries required to restore his eyesight. _Possibly_ restore his eyesight. There was only a thirty percent chance of success, even if he didn't die. First, however, they would need to open his skull, divide the brain's two hemispheres, remove the cells in the portion of his brain that processed the visual signals from his eyes. He would have to survive that, then wait while the few cells that still functioned were cloned. Then a second surgery would repeat the process, placing the cloned cells back into his brain. Then hope and pray the cloned cells survived, and regenerated his ability to see. If he lived through the surgeries, of course. "Don't do this, Han," Leia repeated, realizing it sounded selfish. So what if she felt selfish? She wanted her husband alive, his mind intact. His eyesight didn't matter to her, it never really had. But it had mattered to Han, more than he'd admit.

Frustrated, Han stood and walked out of the kitchen, then entered the living area. Kyp and Jaina were sitting on the sofa, talking. At eighteen, Jaina had turned into a beautiful young woman, and Kyp had finally noticed her. "Hey, dad," Jaina said quietly. The tension in the house was thick, since the children had all sided with Leia. They had never known their dad any way other than blind. It was simply who he was, and they never really gave it much thought, other than making certain objects were always left in the same place, so he could easily find what he needed. The idea he could die was upsetting everyone, especially ten year old Pammeda.

"Jaina," Han said, acknowledging his eldest daughter. His kids were wonderful. He had a fantastic, loving wife. His brother-in-law had even named one of his identical twins after him. Han knew he should be happy, instead he felt increasingly frustrated with each passing year. "I thought you an' Kyp were going out dancing."

"We were," Kyp replied. "But Pammeda seemed upset, so we thought we'd hang around for a while."

Everyone was upset, and it was his fault because he wanted this last chance to see again, even if it cost him his very life. "Pam is fine. You can go out."

"I'd rather stay home," Jaina replied easily, knowing mom needed her support as well.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Han headed toward the bedroom. It was best not to say anything, since the kids were just as likely to argue against this surgery as Leia. Surprisingly, Luke had tried to remain neutral about the subject, although Mara, Lani, and the boys were also opposed.

In the bedroom, Han flung himself down on the soft mattress. It was annoying to think he couldn't even count on Chewie's support. The Wookiee had not openly objected, but his tone had come across clearly. He didn't want Han to have the surgeries. It wasn't safe, and Chewie wanted Han alive just as much as anyone.

"Han?" Leia's soft voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

He listened as she walked over, sitting down next to him, then putting her hand against his back. "I'll support any decision you make," she said, her voice resigned.

"You still don't want me to do it," Han said, his face half buried in a pillow.

"No, I don't. I understand you hate being blind. I would, too. Just because I'll support your decision, it doesn't change how I feel about this surgery. I don't want to lose you. I can't imagine my life without you. I know that I'm being totally selfish about this, but I just can't help it. I love you."

Han turned around, reaching for his wife, pulling her down into his arms. "I know," he whispered into her hair.

Hours later, Leia woke up, instantly aware that Han was awake by the sound of his breathing. She turned over, and saw that he was sitting up, his back against the headboard. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I've decided not to have the surgery."

Relief and gratitude washed through her, and she pulled herself up to sit next to him. "Thank you," she said, quietly crying against his chest.

* * *

Five years later

Mara adjusted her niece's wedding gown, then smiled at the radiant bride. "You look gorgeous, Jaina. Kyp is a lucky guy."

Beaming, Jaina turned and gave Mara a quick hug, looking over at her bridesmaids. Lani, seventeen, and fifteen year old Pammeda, were excited and thrilled to be a part of this wedding. Jacen and Anakin would also be in the wedding, while Bail, Ben and 'little' Han seated the guests.

Although, at almost fifteen, calling Luke and Mara's twins 'little' was pushing it a bit. Both boys had mops of curly, thick rust-red hair and sea-green eyes. Strangers had a difficult time telling them apart, which the boys used to their advantage, playing endless practical jokes. Mara was sincerely hoping her boys would behave today, of all days.

Bail stuck his head into the room. "Aunt Mara?"

Turning to face her nephew, she could see an expression of worry across his handsome young face. Now eighteen, he looked like a younger version of his father, down to the lopsided grin and hazel eyes. His personality was his own, however. Neither overly-serious like Jacen, nor impetuous like Anakin, Bail was both an athlete and a peacemaker. Sports were his joy, although at times it upset him when people accused him of using the Force instead of his own natural abilities. Bail was far too fair-minded to ever do that, and he often ended up competing with other Force-sensitives just so he wouldn't be judged as having an unfair advantage. Everyone that knew Bail knew he'd never cheat in anything. "Yes, Bail?"

"The twins have disappeared," he said worriedly. "I've looked everywhere, but I think they're shielding from me."

That would be just like them. Whatever they were doing, you could bet that Han was the instigator, but Ben never tried to talk reason into his twin, either. "I'll go find them," Mara said with a tired sigh. "Lani, you and Pam stay with Jaina until I get back. Your mom will be back with the flower bouquets any minute now."

"Okay, mom," Lani replied, watching her mother hurry away to find her trouble-making brothers.

* * *

"HAN? BEN? Where are you boys?" Mara yelled down the hallway. "When I find you, you're going to be..." Turning the corner, she drew back in surprise. "Olatrella?"

The Twi'lek looked up from under her cowl, a wary smile playing across her face. "Hello, Jedi Jade-Skywalker. It's been a few years."

"A few years?" Mara repeated. "It's been over sixteen years since you left. Where did you go? Why are you back?"

"I went home, to Tatooine," she replied quietly. "I could not stay here on Coruscant, seeing Han Solo on a daily basis. It was too hard for me."

"Why? It wasn't your fault, Olatrella."

"I could have cured his vision, Jedi Jade-Skywalker. I knew how years ago, but I could not do it."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Mara said.

"My grandmother was right," she said softly. "When I was Cilghal's Padawan, I meditated and the Force showed me two futures. One future showed Han Solo still blind, but his children, and your children, grew up as wonderful, kindhearted Jedi. Everything a Jedi should be. Then the Force showed me the other future, and it was filled with darkness. In_ this _future Han Solo could see, but the dark side had consumed your children, and Leia's. They were angry and cruel; they had no compassion for their fellow beings, they only desired power. They turned on each other, each believing the other was their enemy instead of their family. I felt so torn. I could not take the chance of restoring his vision, and destroying the future."

Mara nodded, understanding. "Then why have you come back?"

"It's time now. The children have grown, and even the youngest twins have nothing but the light side within them. Han's blindness has served its purpose. All your children are strong enough to withstand the temptation from the dark side, because they are truly kindhearted, and compassion is engrained into their very essence."

"We should find Han -"

"No," Olatrella shook her head. "I have already spoken to him, early in the morning. He requested this wait until after Jaina's wedding. He did not want anything to ruin his daughter's big day."

"Ruin it? Jaina would think her father's eyesight would be the greatest wedding gift of all. It wouldn't ruin her wedding," Mara argued.

"It's not my decision, or yours. Han wants this day to belong to Jaina and Kyp. He told me he's been blind for twenty four years, and one more day will not matter."

Mara opened her mouth to argue, but then Pammeda stuck her head around the corner, calling her name. It always amazed Mara how much Leia's daughter resembled Luke - light blonde hair and blue eyes. Why did her and Luke's daughter end up with brown hair and brown eyes? It was as though the Force decided it would pull a practical joke. Strangers would often laugh and claim there must have been a mix-up at the maternity ward. If they'd been the same age, Mara might have been inclined to agree. She turned to face her niece.

"Aunt Mara, we found the twins. They were outside, decorating Kyp's speeder."

"Decorating, or destroying?"

Pammeda giggled. "Kyp caught them. He said he was going to send Chewie after them, and they'd have to clean the paint off his landspeeder with a toothbrush."

"That's letting them off too easy. Really, it is," Mara said with a moan. "Olatrella, do you remember - " She stopped speaking when she turned back to introduce Pammeda to the Jedi Twi'lek. Olatrella had disappeared.

* * *

Later, Mara told Luke about her conversation with Olatrella, seeking his advice. "Should I tell Leia?"

"No," Luke said, shaking his head. "This is Han's choice."

"I still think Jaina would be _thrilled _to have her father actually be able to see her wedding," Mara argued.

"I agree, but I also see Han's point. Everyone would be paying attention to him, and not Kyp and Jaina. The wedding is going to be holo-recorded, so he can see it after Olatrella heals him."

"Do you think she can heal him? Han's been disappointed in the past."

Luke smiled. "I've always believed Han would see again. It's been a challenge for him, but he hasn't been unhappy, Mara. I just hope that he keeps his head, and doesn't try to make up for lost time by reverting back to the old, reckless Han Solo."

"Chewie won't let that happen," Mara said hopefully.

"No, he won't. And neither will I."

* * *

After escorting Jaina up the aisle, Han carefully stepped aside, feeling both joy and sadness as Kyp took his daughter's arm. He listened to the solemn exchange of vows as he and Leia held hands.

It was difficult not to think of his discussion with Olatrella. She sincerely believed that she could Force-heal his eyes. So many years, so many false hopes, now here was this unexpected opportunity. He wondered how Leia would react when he told her about Olatrella and her declaration that she could cure his blindness. After twenty four years, their lives had fallen into a comfortable, familiar pattern, just like all marriages. Regaining his eyesight would upset that balance. He was positive Leia loved him, and that had been the reason she had opposed the surgery five years ago. She didn't want him to die or become brain damaged during the risky operations. Those dangers had been a real possibility, and it had scared Han too, even if he was reluctant to admit those fears. It was the only reason she'd been able to talk him out of trying. His usual "never tell me the odds" speech had lost some of its bravado in the stark reality of knowing he had so much to lose, that he could conceivable cause his family so much pain if something went wrong. The surgery hadn't been just about him. The risks would have involved everyone he loved and cared about. The old Han, the version that only cared about looking out for himself, was long gone.

Han suspected Leia also felt a certain level of comfort from their marriage as it was, even if he knew she would never admit it, just like he would never admit aloud he was ever afraid. He needed her, not just emotionally but in a real, very duracrete way as well. Because he couldn't see, he relied on her in a hundred small ways, every day of their lives. When those small reliance's would no longer be required, there'd be no denying it would alter the fabric of their marriage. Would their marriage be able to withstand the sudden upheaval? Han felt Leia's fingers tighten around his own, and he smiled. _Yes_, he thought with determination. _Our marriage is solid and strong. We can survive anything at all. _

The wedding ceremony ended, and the long night of celebrating a new beginning for Kyp and Jaina followed.

* * *

Late, the same night.

Smiling, Leia curled her body around Han's. The day had been perfect. Her oldest daughter was now a married woman, and she suspected Jacen would soon be asking for Tenel Ka's hand, as well. She hoped Anakin would wait a few years before asking Tahiri, but he was so competitive with his older brother he just might propose first.

Leia could sense her husband's tension, and it puzzled her. "Han?"

"Hmm?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothin'," he replied too quickly. "Why?"

"Han," her voice changed into a warning tone. "You can't lie to me. Give it up."

She heard him give a sigh of defeat. "Okay. I'll tell you. Olatrella came by this morning, right after you left the house."

Leia sat up, frowning down at Han. "Olatrella? Here on Coruscant?"

"Yeah. She says she's allowed to Force-heal me now."

"Allowed?"

"Apparently, she took her grandmother's words to heart. Said the Force wanted me to be an example to our kids while they were growing up, so they'd become compassionate Jedi. But now they're old enough, and compassionate enough, I guess. So she wants to Force heal me."

"Why didn't she?"

"'Cuz' I told her it could wait."

"Wait?" Leia's voice notched up a bit. "Why would you tell her that?"

"It was Kyp and Jaina's big day, honey. I didn't want to have everyone congratulating me, and not them."

"Oh, Han...." Leia sighed. Whenever she thought she had her husband figured out, he would do something that surprised her, even after almost a quarter of a century of being married to him.

"She's coming back tomorrow morning." Han grinned, and tugged at Leia's hand so she would lay back down. "So ya know... this might be your last night sleepin' with the blind version of your husband. I think we should make the best of it."

"Me, too."

* * *

The entire family sat waiting in the spacious living area, since Han and Olatrella had disappeared into the library over an hour earlier. Leia paced around the room, wringing her hands, her stomach in knots.

"Mom, you're making everyone nervous," Jacen said calmly. "Sit down."

"I can't."

"Dad will be okay, right?" Pammeda, the family worrywart, asked. She looked to Luke for confirmation.

"He'll be fine," Luke reassured her. "But I need you kids to remember we've tried this before, and it failed. So if it doesn't work, your dad's going to need your help to get over the disappointment."

Anakin waved his finger at Luke. "You're not allowed to have negative thoughts, Uncle Luke. Do or do not. Remember?"

The Jedi Master cringed slightly as everyone laughed, including Kyp. Jaina had insisted on being here as well, deciding that postponing her honeymoon by a few hours hardly mattered. Not when her father might finally get his sight restored. If this worked, she planned on scolding him for not going through with it yesterday, wedding or not. She knew Kyp would have been overjoyed to have Han actually see their wedding, since he had always loved Han like a father.

Chewie walked over to Leia, putting his large paw on her shoulder. *I will make certain Han behaves, Princess. Do not worry. And he will need to spend time in a flight simulator before I allow him to take the _Falcon_ up, too. I promise to keep him safe.*

Sometimes, Leia wondered if Chewie was a Jedi in disguise. "I know you will," she said, smiling up at the Wookiee in gratitude.

"Yeah," the younger Han spoke up. "Chewie always makes us behave, too. It's not fair.... dad shouldn't have named me after Uncle Han if he didn't want me to always get into trouble."

Mara shot a look over at her husband. "See? I told you that would happen when you named him 'Han'."

When everyone laughed again, Luke threw up his hands. "Is it Pick on Luke Day, or something?"

"Han....?" Leia said quietly. Everyone's eyes turned toward the library, and the room became silent.

Olatrella stood there, her face an unreadable mask, while Han stood slightly behind her, staring over her shoulder. Then, for the first time in over twenty years, his hazel eyes gazed directly into Leia's chocolate brown ones, and he slowly broke into a huge grin, then placed his hand on top of his head.

"Sweetheart? Why didn't you warn me that my hair had gotten so gray?"

**THE END**


End file.
